Seeing The Truth
by 2damnpretty2die
Summary: AU: When an unfortunate accident happens Callie's eyes are opened to a whole new world. Can she keep Arizona safe and will she be able to keep their love alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story was my first dabble into writing anything down never mind letting anyone see them. I have to thank JCap for encouraging me to go through with it. The story may not be everyone's taste and yes I admit it's insane, but it will always have a spot in my heart as it was the beginning of my addiction. I have tried to fix as much of it as I can myself, the first few chapters where never beta'd until JCap agreed to do it for me, I will always be grateful for that Toodles!**

**Please be aware that there are CHARACTER DEATHS in this and has violent tendencies but it is a dark comedy. I don't mean to offend anyone's beliefs this was written as homage to my love of ghost stories and I get to use my favourite characters. If you read I do hope you enjoy, thank you for your time. In line with time it was written around the begining of season 7 so everything as is the same except the car crash that was Africa...that never happened :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>** "**_**I see a bad moon arising, I see trouble on the way**_**" **

**Creedence Clearwater Revival's Bad Moon Rising**

"Mark. MARK come on bud we need …" giggling at the drunken floppy frame of her best friend, Callie couldn't help but shake her head and roll her eyes towards Joe the bartender.

"Thanks for calling me Joe; I've just finished my shift so if I'd made it home, he was screwed!"

Grateful that she had her car at work today, she looked back towards Mark who now had his forehead flat on the bar, shot glass still in hand.

"I've got the car out front so let's get this drunken ass SOB out of your fine establishment." Callie smiled kindly at Joe, he just smiled back wished her luck and gave a small chuckle as he threw his dish cloth over his shoulder. The amount of times she and Mark had carried each other home from Joe's, he'd lost count.

"Suck it up, old man let's get you home!" Callie hated seeing Mark like this, this was not his best side …although very funny when you weren't the one trying to deal with it or had that amount of alcohol in your system too. Taking another glance at his she came to the conclusion Mark must have seriously pissed off Lexie, yet again. She was always the reason he ever got in this mess.

"You know the only reason I do this is I'm your person work wife thingy, ok not at work beside the point. You know you're just like my pervy older brother that I need to look after" Mark's head shot up at Callie's revelation

"ttttTorres, Hhow dare you! I'm the best, the best you've had and you know it! Don't say brother cause that's wrong, wrong in soooo many dirty DIRTY ways, errgh!" slurring shaking his head as he makes his point.

"MARK! Not that I want to state the obvious, in your delicate state but YOU…" Callie lifted her hand and jiggled it in front of his face "LAST. MAN. I'VE SLEPT WITH." She slowly punctuated each word to prove a point.

"I now bat for the other team as you so elegantly put it! What does that say about you, ma friend?" Mark raised a finger and opened his mouth in reply to Callie's increased tone.

"I'm theee Bessst FUCHiccup you've ever had…I floated your boat, knocked your socks off… POUNDED your…" Luckily for Mark, Callie's attention was taken by the familiar tones of her girlfriends laugh. Luckily for Mark, as the obscenity that continued to flow from the slurring mans mouth. It would have only ended with a punch to the shoulder, which wouldn't have done anything other than sting a sober Mark but insanely drunk Mark would only have resulted with him in a puddle on the floor.

Arizona, Teddy and Cristina bounded through the door deep in conversation. They were in hysterics over the image of Bailey who had freaked out earlier. She had reacted to a spider that had managed to lower its self-down into her line of sight. This was while she was explaining a procedure to a 5 year old girl's parents for a surgery that they were all in on.

"Get it get it getttt iiittt" Cristina flailed as she proceeded to repeat Bailey's earlier actions. Yet again all three surgeons erupted into laughter as they continued over toward the empty booth in the corner.

Arizona didn't know how but she felt the warmth from her girlfriend's eyes and looked over with a full dimpled smile when she saw Callie smiling back. It had always amazed her that she could always sense when Callie watched her, not in a creepy way it was a look that just radiated love.

"Let's go party boy, bring your drink!" Not really waiting for Mark, Callie dragged him over with her to the three other women.

"Calliope, I thought you were going home?" Arizona smiled from ear to ear as she asked "You did get my texts that we were coming here didn't you? Oh god… after you said you were going home I thought you'd might want to come and meet us instead…" Arizona couldn't stop the words, even if Callie had wanted to say something she would have to wait.

Callie knew that there was no point stopping her girlfriend mid ramble, so she just smiled and made eye contact with Teddy whose brow immediately scrunched and mouth opened so wide that Callie was sure she could catch flies. Christina watched the interaction, rolled her eyes and walked off towards the bar less than amused.

"But… because I never heard anything I just took it you were going back to the apartment, and you're here… with Mark!" Arizona's face changed quickly to a questioning look with a small flash of jealousy. Green was not a good colour on the Blonde.

"Ok, firstly breathe sweetie! Secondly, I was called by Joe to pick up Mr Soft here…"

Mark cut Callie off as he heard this as a dig to his manhood "Hmmm Torres Mr Soft I am NOT! Mr Fun Time cause I'm THAT good with this thing." Mark pointed at his crotch as he nodded his head in agreement with himself. "And you two know what I'm talking about..." Mark winked at Teddy and then cockily smiled at Arizona.

"You don't know what you're missing Blondie I could make you screHiccup..." Arizona screwed her eyes shut and shook her head furiously trying to remove that image from her head.

Before Mark talked himself into the verbal bashing from the very creeped out blonde, a voice was heard from across the bar.

"Hey, Callie could you PLEASEEE!"

As the women turned around toward Joe's voice they quickly spotted a very intoxicated Christina Yang. She was sat on top of the bar trying to snake her arms around Joe to the awaiting bottle of Tequila.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" Teddy exclaimed when she caught sight of an intoxicated Cristina Yang.

Callie let out a throaty laugh and went over, grabbed the smaller woman and pulled her over her shoulder. It had been a fireman lift, but Callie didn't get the resistance or reaction she thought she would from Cristina until she realised that Cristina had managed to get what she had wanted.

"Put it on my TAB Joe!" Christina shouted as she held the bottle above her head in celebration.

Walking back to the table Callie grabbed Marks ear "Wooow! Torres if your horny you shouldn't go all cave man, I'm quite sure Yang doesn't like girl on girl like I dooo! Hey BLONDIE when am I gonna get a show…" Callie cut him off mid-sentence and yanked his ear harder, she didn't worry if she pulled it off, surely he could fix it himself, as she giggled internally she turned to the remainder of the table.

"Looks though I'm the responsible adult tonight, I'm gonna get these two back to the apartment baby. Have fun and I'll see you later, look after her Teddy. Goodnight." With that Callie winked and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

With Christina still over Callie's shoulder and with Mark dragged from the pub all that was heard was the shout of "YeeeeeeHawww!" from Cristina as she kicked her feet into Callie's ass.

Shaking her head at the sight of the three friends leaving together, Arizona turned to Teddy and with a nod of her head towards Joe" I need a drink"

Teddy walked to the bar she replied "Hmm Me too!".

* * *

><p>Outside, Callie felt like she was playing the real life version of Tetris trying to get two people into a car that seemed to have lost all sensible motor function. Finally climbing into the driver's side she let out a sigh, as she thumped her head down on the steering wheel in exhaustion.<p>

Cristina who now lay l flat across the back seats as she bobbed her head in time to the music rattling about her drunken brain. "I'm trouble, Yeah trouble now, I'm trouble ya'll, I disturb my town. I'm trouble, Yeah trouble now, I'm trouble ya'll. I got trouble in my town…"

"Yang! Zip it!" Looking back toward the very irritating smaller woman Callie shook her head.

Mark, who had sat quietly for once, sat in the passenger seat fiddling with a bit of thread on his sleeve, his tongue sticking out deep in concentration.

"Put your seatbelts on." after hearing the mumbled response that was grumbled from both parties Callie received the engine before moving off.

As she drove along Callie decided she was going to ask the question she had been avoiding, "Ok, spill it Mark! What did you do?" Mark also tried to avoid this conversation completely and since he had the maturity of a child he started to press random buttons on the dash. When he was rewarded by a slap from Callie he held his hands up in surrender. When Callie returned her hand to the steering wheel he stuck out his tongue towards the Brunette.

"CHILD!" Callie breathed out as she rolled her eyes unamused as gruff snores rang loud from behind them.

Callie quickly turned with an arched eyebrow before she turned her eyes back to the road. Silently she told Mark to fess up; a couple more minutes and they'd be back at the apartment block and Callie didn't want to drag this out any longer than it needed to be.

Mark still fidgeting quickly pressed the lighter and giggled as it popped out, as he continued to play around with it he sighed as he readied himself to tell his best friend what he'd done this time.

"You know the hot hot hottie nurse on Blondie's Peds service, I kind of flirted with her right in front of Lexie, god Cal you know how hard it is for me to turn off the charm" smiling smugly to himself "Lexie told me to fuck off, that she was done watching me perv, I wasn't perving, I was appreciating" with a nod of his head he agreed with himself.

With the movement of his drunk body Mark managed to loose grip of the hot lighter and dropped it into Callie's lap. "Fuck, sorry Cal"

Callie panicked and took her eyes off the road for seconds but veered onto oncoming traffic. Callie looked up just in time to see the vehicle and he body instinctually braced itself for the collision. Moments later she felt herself being thrown forward until the seatbelt locked which whipped her back until she felt something solid hit her from behind. Through the noise of broken glass and the noise that rang in her ears, she felt woozy until all that was left was darkness.

* * *

><p>As she stirred from unconsciousness, her eyes flickered. Callie could feel that very familiar feeling of butterfly kisses around her collarbone to her pulse point, as it continued down to the top of her breast and stopped at the fabric of her night dress.<p>

"Mmmmm, baby you know how much I love it when you wake me like this" as the kissing stopped she opened up her eyes to the smiling blue ones that hovered above her.

Arizona closed the gap, she took Callie's lips into a gentle kiss, as she repositioned, she knelt at Callie's side.

They had done this dance so many times that it was second nature. They knew all the moves hell they had practiced enough. Even still something about this seemed really familiar to Callie.

She pushed that thought to the back of her mind, hell she didn't care. She had Arizona on top of her and she wanted to feel that all of the time.

Arizona slowly lifted the soft material before discarding the nightie on the floor and moved to straddle Callie. Once she knew she wasn't hurting her girlfriend she brought their lips back together this time with more urgency than before. Callie grabbed Arizona's vest top and pulled it over her head, trying to change the pace that the blonde had set.

Callie felt the heat coming from Arizona's material covered centre, the black boy shorts being the only part of her bedtime attire left. Arizona showed with a sly grin that Callie couldn't remove anything else without her help, she knew she had control of this situation and was going to use it to her advantage.

Arizona being the control freak that she was, loved the fact that she could get her tough talking badass girlfriend to completely comply to anything.

As Callie watched Arizona smirk she couldn't help but laugh when the blonde pushed her on her forehead which caused the brunette to return to the pillow underneath. Callie pulled Arizona by the neck down with her, mouths connected again, tongues fought with each other for control. It was a game, they both tried to get the upper hand. Although it was a good game as even the loser felt good by the end of it.

Callie was happy this morning as she relinquished all control to Arizona, though she couldn't help but moan a little as she pushed her hips up to bump the blonde enough where it mattered. This had caused Arizona to lose composure for a second and she swiftly ground down onto the squirming body below her.

Callie may have let her girlfriend win this battle of control but that didn't mean she couldn't play dirty.

Not happy with the fact that Callie had seemed to forget who was in charge. Arizona grabbed both of the brunette's wrists from behind her neck and relocated them above the Callie's head. Normally Callie would put up more of a fight when she knew Arizona's rule of move them and I'll stop came into play, Callie was happy to obey.

Slowly working her way down the beautiful darker skin she licked and nipped till she got the reaction that she wanted. Arizona stopped her decent and claimed each nipple in her mouth giving each one the desired amount of time till they stood at attention.

Callie knew this feeling so well, she lived for this feeling of being completely loved. She was completely giving herself to the love of her life, her trust and her heart.

Arizona finally made her way to her destination; she paused slightly and waited for Callie as she regained her senses a little. The blonde loved the reaction she could create in Callie, believe it or not the Latina was quiet in the foreplay front, little moans of pleasure here and there gave a little buzz, encouraged the blonde.

Callie had a habit of being able to get lost in the moment; she would try to concentrate but would kind of forget to do anything else. Remembering to breathe had become an issue on a number of occasions. However the closer to her core Arizona would get the sounds from her writhing girlfriend would grow. That sound Arizona could create from the brunette only spurred her on.

Once Callie seemed to be a bit more alert Arizona made herself comfy between her girlfriend's thighs, she smiled as she placed a kiss on the inside of each thigh.

It was something that had been worked out between the two lovers, it gave Callie a warning. Very quickly in the relationship Arizona realised that she had to do something to save herself from having to explain some very unfortunate bruising to the side of her face. First time it happen she thought she maybe been a bit too enthusiastic… drove right in there to be precise.

Second time she knew they had to come to some sort of understanding cause Mark was getting far too many jokes in at her expense about their sex life. Though Arizona had taken it as a compliment for how awesome her skills are. She knows she puts Mark Sloan to shame.

Arizona slowly flicked her tongue to Callie's pulsing clit and couldn't stop the smile at the response she had got. "Oh god, Ari, oh fuck keep going mmm…" Arizona knew from how much Callie was twitching that she would not be able to take too much. Normally she would have slowed and strung it out but she wanted her, this was just about need at the moment so she teased Callie with two fingers, coating them in her arousal before pushing in slowly building a rhythm, while still she continued to suck and flick the now throbbing nerve.

Feeling Callie's walls contract tighter, Arizona with the addition of another finger knew that this would send Callie crashing through waves of release, it wouldn't be long before Callie would be saying her name in ecstasy. The whole time the moans from the brunette started to grow in noise as Arizona now quickly curled her fingers gently grazing that spot that she knew would send her girlfriend over the edge the whole time her fingers fighting against the tight muscles before she was rewarded by the wonderful sexy tones dripping from her mouth as she finally came.

"Arizonnaaaa, that's, oh god!" her body jerked until the senses had calmed and relaxed her body, Arizona stayed there until she could no longer feel Callie's wall contract and her muscles had relaxed enough for her to remove herself carefully.

Arizona moved up the bed till she knelt at the out of breath woman before she changed position so she was sat with her legs crossed elbows on them and her hands were under her chin as she looked at Callie with the cockiest grin ever.

"I think that's my personal best" she giggled; Callie pulled herself upright so that she sat looking at Arizona and smiled.

"You know I think I might just have to give you that!" Arizona leaned over and took Callie's lips in hers, tasting herself in the process as things quickly started to heat up again.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" it has to be the worst sound in the world Callie thought to herself. Arizona knew it was hers as the annoying screech came from her side of the bed; she awkwardly shifted backwards so that her legs were still underneath, but she had lay with her back on the bed as she reached for the pager.

"Damn 911"

Callie couldn't resist the position that was far to inviting and she quickly jumped at the blonde smacking a kiss on her neck. Arizona's head dangled over the side of the bed and she managed to straighten out her legs underneath Callie. They both closed their eyes and got lost on each others lips as they started to lose themselves in the moment again.

"Wow, Oh my god, I need soap, wash my eyes out! Arrggh!" the door swung open to reveal a grossed out Cristina, who quickly covered her eyes. Luckily enough for Cristina there position covered the girls modesty though it left little to the imagination of what was about to occur. Cristina showed her disgust through gagged noises and bending over at the waist in pain.

Looking up Callie burst into laughter at her ridiculous friend "MOVE it Roller girl, we gotta goooo! 911"

By this time Arizona still upside down with her head laid over the side of the bed, smiled sweetly at the resident.

"I hear the noises that come from you, don't you give me that sweet girl next door I'm so pure, I save tiny human smile, I know what you are!"

"Bite me, Yang!" Arizona protested

"No obviously you get enough of that from Miss Dark and Dangerous over there, seriously Torres you need to get control of you Twilighty urges, move it! Tiny in pain human's" Cristina left the room shaking her head.

"Let them suffer!" Arizona huffed quietly; Callie raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend's ridiculous tone.

"You know, you look like a baby that's just had its ice cream taken away from it" Arizona giggled and bit her bottom lip.

"Yes but it was reeealllllly good ice cream!" she wriggled out from underneath Callie's body just as she was about to get off the bed. Callie managed to grab her leg and pull her back into her grasp as she kissed her

"You know I really want ice cream later and will make it up to you, all the ice cream you want, I love you so much" Callie smirks as she spoke to Arizona's who just gave a dimpled smile.

As she watched the retreating form of her girlfriend, Callie thought that this was definitely a deja vu moment and then realised this isn't new, She had already done this, Yang doesn't live here anymore! This was the moment that in her heart she realised that she didn't want to be anywhere else, this was home, this already happened! As Callie looked back towards Arizona she started to fade out again.

"This is a memory!" then all that followed was darkness again.

* * *

><p>Arizona looked at the unconscious figure of her girlfriend as she lay in the hospital bed, Arizona was beside her self. She was tired and agitated; Callie was alive but had not woken up. It had Derek and the other doctors completely stumped.<p>

The thing with the brain is it's such a complex organ, in the medical profession you are always finding new stuff out, this, this was different.

"Any change" Teddy asked as she leant against the door frame.

"It's been three weeks Teddy! Derek's confused, there's loads of brain activity, actually he's says there's more than there should be." As she lowered her head, she looked at the hand in hers.

"You know its weird cause looking at her she just looks like she's sleeping, she seems... it's almost as if she's dreaming, but still she won't wake up."

When the car had hit most of the impact had been on the passenger side, it had left Callie with the majority of her injuries just cuts and a lot of bruising. Mainly because of the seatbelt she was wearing, however she did hit her head badly on the steering wheel when the air bag didn't deploy and as her head was forced backwards she was met with the legs of Cristina Yang who wasn't wearing her seatbelt.

Looking at Callie now 3 weeks later just looked like she was sleeping, there was hardly any indication that she was even in the accident. When she was brought into the hospital she had a brain bleed but that was controlled, she was stable, after a week she was breathing on her own and they were just waiting for her to wake up.

It was the light at the end of the tunnel during this sad time, yet again the hospital had lost some of their own, but yet here they were. They still had to wait for something good to come out of the accident.

"Do you want me to sit with her for a while, you need something to eat, even just get yourself a coffee. You need to take care of yourself because when, WHEN she wakes up she's going to need you!" Arizona looked up with sad eyes and agreed hesitantly with Teddy before rising to her feet.

She really didn't want to leave but she knew that Teddy would get her in a heartbeat if anything happened.

She turned to Teddy as she was about to leave the room "How do you tell someone that their best friends are dead and that they survived, I just don't know how!" she lowered her shoulders and left the room.

Teddy looked to Callie who seemed to be having a good dream, "I hope you're enjoying that!" she breathed out quietly.

* * *

><p>Callie stood at the back of the room and watched memories of herself and Arizona…<p>

As the key's hit the table it brought her from the dark "oh… I'm awake… I I'm… see I'm I'm totally awake…I'm…there's hats and giftsss an…and doughnuts and lingerie 'bleugh,bleugh,bleugh' , really…'bleugh'" Callie laughed to herself that's when Arizona knocked her over "I love you" Callie just looked like a dear in the headlights as she thought where did that come from! "You do" that look she gave Callie just; it's all she ever wanted, the first time Arizona told her she loved her

"I love you too".

When Arizona turned all she was met with was the cold gaze of the man thats when she notices the gun "There are only children here!" quickly she turns to shield Ruby. The man's reply is quiet but I hear it "they shot me".

Seeing Arizona quietly repeats her words over and over. Callie watches herself move toward the man.

"Mr Umm" raising her eye brow Callie waits for his answer.

"Clark… Gary Clark" Callie watches as she slowly moves between him and Arizona.

"Mr Clark" picking some bandages off the trolley Callie walked slowly towards him.

"Um here are some…urm bandages…..press them to the wound, it will stop the bleeding" nodding towards his shoulder. "Ok, take them…just take them… just take them and go" placing them on top of his outstretched gun filled hand Callie remembers she flinched but all she thought about was just getting him to leave.

"Thank you"

"Right, I've not said anything up until now but you are really pissing me off Torres!" Callie spun around quickly after watching the scene in front of her.

Mark stood in his scrubs arms folded across his chest right in front of her; they were no longer in that room but in one of the OR's. Mark shifted himself up onto the table.

"What… why are you here, I'm having happy dreams!" Callie smiled goofily.

Mark raised an eyebrow and wiggled it, "Yes well I'm aware of that, and while I am enjoying watching each and every one by the way…you really are quiet dense Cal, she needs you! Why do you think she's all you've been dreaming about?"

"Well that and that guy with the Cheese slices that keeps popping up, that's…well that's just freaky!"

"Yeah I watched a bit too many re-runs of Buffy the other night!" Callie scoffed.

Sliding off the table Mark moved and grabbed Callie by the shoulders "Come on Cal, shake it off and get your ass out of that bed, it's too late for us two but you… you can make it you just need to snap out of it!"

With that Mark turned around tipped the table causing it to crash to the floor, the noise was deafening and it was followed by bright white light that burned her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Arizona, where is she!" Callie snapped up in the bed which scared the heart surgeon to death, which in itself was hysterical.<p>

"Jesus… What the hell… Callie relax please, my heart needs to calm down…Please!" Teddy moving round the bed presses the nurse's button quickly checking Callie out, all the while trying to keep her in the bed. Although Callie was feeling sore she really needed Arizona.

As the nurse entered the room her jaw pulling along behind her at what she saw "Dr Altman what did you do!" Teddy growled at the nurse and shouted at her to page Dr Robbins and Shepherd.

"Come on Cal, you really need to calm down, she'll be here in a minute" As she relaxed back into the bed Callie looked straight to Teddy "Their dead, aren't they, they're gone!"

Callie looked towards the door in time as she watched Arizona turn into the door frame in her haste "Mark and Christina they're gone aren't they" Arizona grabbed Callie's hand as her tears broke down her face.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"_**I was walking with a ghost, I said please, please don't insist" **_

_**Walking with the Ghost by Tegan and Sara**_

* * *

><p>Looking around the room Callie tried not to make eye contact with any of them, she felt very aware that Bailey, Teddy, Derek and Arizona were watching her every move. Sad eyes burning deep into her already guilty heart. She felt guilty because she was driving the car, she should have made sure they were belted in...She was responsible, she survived and they didn't.<p>

How could she look her friends in the eyes, they didn't know what happened was an accident. All they knew was she killed them, she killed her best friends.

As the reality of the situation sunk in, Callie couldn't control her sobs anymore. "Callie, are you alright to continue I need you to listen to me" Derek gently asked. "I just need to run through a few things, then the police will want to talk to you. Do you think you can deal with that at the moment?" Taking a deep breath as she tried to control her composure, she nod her head in agreement.

Arizona climbed up onto her girlfriend's bed, Callie shifting slightly to make room. Watching Bailey grumble silently, Arizona looked toward the smaller woman waiting for her disapproval but it never comes so she takes Callie's hand in hers and gently kisses her forehead "I love you, it will be fine" she smiled hoping that it would be enough to reassure her girlfriend.

"Right Callie, physically everything has healed up nicely, when you came in you had lacerations to your face and arms due to broken glass. There was also quite a bit of bruising. Your main problem was that you developed a brain bleed which I controlled easily."

As Callie finally gained the courage to look up at Derek, she couldn't believe her eyes when Mark appeared. There he was standing next to him with the biggest grin on his face. When Mark caught Callie's expression change to confusion then panic he smiled in realisation and quickly raised a finger to his mouth telling Callie to be quiet.

"Ssshhhhh!"

Looking around in disbelief that no one else could see or hear him, she opened her mouth to say something but her brain caught up with her quickly telling her to do exactly what he had suggested. A strait jacket was not a look she thought she could rock. Derek smiled again noticing the change in Callie's expression as she calmed.

"You've been unconscious for 3 weeks, everything seemed to be healing and working fine but you just wouldn't wake up. You really are stubborn sometimes Torres" Derek tried to break the tension while everyone in the room lets out a nervous chuckle. "The good news is that I think I need to keep you in just for a day or two… just for observation, we still don't know why it took you so long to wake, so we just want to make sure everything is in working order and we didn't miss anything...then you'll be free to go." Finishing with a nod of his head he smiled at Callie and the gave a quick nod to Arizona.

"Do you have any questions?" Derek watched as Callie mumbled a no.

"Yeah, but I have" Arizona quickly made herself heard as she moved to vacate the bed. Pulling Derek off to the side Arizona began to talk quietly to him.

"Do you know the whole time I've known him, I used to joke about the amount of time he spends on his hair… he really is a prima ballerina, the big pansy spends more time than Meredith sorting that mop, and I swear when they have a kid that baby will come out with THAT hair." Callie watched in disbelief as Mark walked over and intently stared at Derek.

Chewing on her lip, Callie quickly debated with herself wither she should tell someone about the fact that Mark Sloan, a dead Mark Sloan was having a conversation with her about Derek's hair. Deciding against the one way ticket to the asylum, she decided it was best to hold her tongue.

Moving back over toward her girlfriend, Arizona stood beside the hospital bed. "I've missed three weeks, so I missed the funerals then" Callie asked in a childlike tone. She still refused to draw anyone's eye contact so Callie looked straight at Mark, though to everyone else she looked as though she was staring into space.

"Yeah, sweetie I'm so sorry, once we get you out we'll go to the cemetery. I know you want too, you know…" it was Arizona's turn to not want to make eye contact with Callie as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Emm… did they suffer?" she asked, still looking straight a Mark. She watched him shake his head with a smile trying to show her he didn't.

"No we don't think they did. From what we were told they were already dead when the EMT's got there." Teddy saw her friend struggle to form words so she answered for Arizona as she tried to stay in Doctor Mode. Callie sighed and took a deep breath as she looked back down at her hands.

"Alright well I have other patients to check up on, so I'll come back in a little while. I'm glad you're awake Torres" Derek gave everyone a short nod of his head and then left the room quickly.

"Yeah we need to go too Callie, we just wanted to see you." Callie could only offer Bailey and Teddy a small smile, she didn't feel worthy of their sympathy.

"I'll come see you later." With that they left the room. Before Teddy left the room she placed a gentle hand on Arizona's back as she moved past her.

* * *

><p>Callie watched as Mark sat down in the chair in the corner of her room. She closed her eyes as though willing the image away. Opening her eyes… nope he was still there just smiling at her.<p>

"Hey baby, are you ok" Arizona wasn't sure what was going on in Callie's head but she knew that her girlfriend would be blaming herself. "Cal, it wasn't your fault! You know that don't you!"

"You don't know what happened Arizona, how can you be so sure?" Callie looked away from the intense blue eyes that were watching her. She listened as Arizona whispers through her own tears

"I know you, it was an accident and everyone in this hospital knows that".

"What…what about the car I hit, are they alright!" Callie asks softly,

"Oh sweetie, the man was fine. Ok well not fine, he had a broken arm and was suffering from whiplash…eh your dad has kind of taken care of things, l will tell you all later. We don't want to overload you with information and the police will be here shortly to take a statement" Arizona offered a small smile.

"Oh god I'm going to get arrested for manslaughter, I don't suit Orange, Arizona…" the mention of the police completely threw Callie off the mention of her father.

Moving closer to the brunette Arizona gave her girlfriend a cuddle trying to relax her. "Everything's going to be fine." When she pulled away, Callie is startled as a boney hand rests on Arizona's left shoulder though the blonde doesn't feel anything.

As the rest of the cloaked figure comes into view, it points a long finger towards Callie and then growls. The flight reflex kicks in, panic and shock took over her actions as Callie tried to back up but fell out of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Calliope! Oh god, are you alright?" When Arizona ran around the bed to help Callie up the room was filled with a loud rupture of laughter as Callie looked over to Mark who was trying to keep his composure.

"Oh my god Cal, you should have seen your face!" The black cloaked figure now with its face right in front of Callie quickly morphs into Cristina.

"That was worth being quiet for so long. Suck it Mark, told you she would freak. Pay up! That was sooo funny! I so wish I had stuck with the Scream mask though" Callie sat on the floor trying to compose herself.

"Cristina!" Callie shakily exclaimed, her panicked crying quickly turning into a low laughter.

Arizona looked down at her girlfriend in complete confusion but began to rub a calming hand down her back.

"Hey Cal, it might be a good idea if we could talk alone, if you catch my drift." Mark pointed his head towards Arizona who is looking at her girlfriend as if she has two heads. "We don't want Blondie having to strap you to the bed… Ok well maybe later!" Mark adds with a dirty chuckle.

Closing her eyes regaining her composure, Callie turns to look at Arizona. "Hey babe, I'm feeling a bit hungry would you be able to get me something from the canteen. I don't know if maybe you could..."

"I'll go, don't worry about it. Here, get back into bed" helping her back onto her bed Arizona kisses her forehead and turns to leave, "I'll be quick, ok!" and with a nod of her head convincing herself, she's gone.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I've woken up in an episode of The Outer Limits, if the world turns black and white I am… fuck this is insane, I've finally lost it. I think my pain meds are screwed up; you know that's exactly what's happened, I'm talking to you two, you're dead…unless…you're just playin', which is a sick joke…did I wake up on April fools!" Callie gasps for air as she finished her ramble.<p>

"First of all Cal, you lost it a long time ago but we still love you!" batting his eye lids Mark continued excitedly "Unfortunately for us we _are_ officially expired. Unfortunately for you, I was just going to mess with Derek for a wee while, I realised you can see us so TADA!" flailing hands to add effect.

"You know how weird this place is, there's a lot of strange people still walking these halls. So far I've seen Fire-fighters and the bomb disposal guy is still about! There's even a guy dressed as a cowboy! I really need to find him again because I want to know if he actually is one, it's cool!" Mark continued his ranting.

"Oh don't forget the clown that's stays up in Ped's. He thinks he's making the kids laugh, really he's terrifying them! Think I'll join him when I get bored with you two!" Cristina smirked as she looked towards Mark and then at Callie. "WHAT! Laughter may be the best medicine, but scaring the shit out of kids...that's just fun."

"You know, Arizona has mentioned that the kids keep saying they see a scary clown… Anyway, Ok I can't believe that I'm going with this but… Why are you still here, shouldn't you be in the light, or something is that not how all the TV shows do it!?" Callie couldn't believe she let the question leave her mouth.

"Yeah well we tried, at first I was confused to what happened. Honestly Callie I felt nothing, I was passed out in the back" Shrugging at this was her way of telling Callie she was fine without showing any emotion. She continued "When I realised what had happened I was surprised to see that the man-whore here was in the same position looking down at our lifeless bodies, you were at least still breathing" Cristina looked down at her feet and kicked a bit of rolled up paper across the floor, throwing her hands up in celebration. "Did you see that, I'm getting my groove on with this."

"It was amazing Cal, just like the movies, bright blinding beautiful light but when we tried to move to it, it was like hitting a glass wall. We couldn't get in and she got pissed off trying so we decided to stay with you…followed you back to the hospital." Mark laughed

"We didn't know what to do with ourselves so I sat next to Blondie and you, and Christina pissed off for a while. That's when I realised I could get into your head. Thought I'd try that thing from that movie you made me watch ages ago, Ghost! Ha I Whoopi'd your ass. Though I couldn't get you to move, false advertising that movie was but I must say...loving the dreams, three weeks worth of them. I would never have thought that of Blondie, grrrr! Oh and your musical one I laughed my ass off." Callie blushed furiously.

"We went to our funerals, which was weird, and mushy." Cristina quickly skimmed over trying to keep up her I don't give a fuck mentality.

"Yeah, you were taking ages to wake up and idle hands and all so I went to check on Meredith. I'm having soooo much fun, I've figured out how to move things and I keep hiding her keys and moving things around. I swear I can't get enough of moving that damn Post it note" Cristina couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Oh my god, _**Christina**_! Don't you think that's a little insensitive she's your best friend...struggling with the fact she might have Alzheimer's, and you're giving her symptoms! God, your Casper the nasty bitch!" Callie squealed appalled by Cristina's behaviour, in other circumstances she would have found it quite amusing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after picking some food from the canteen Arizona was in search of Teddy, finding her at the nurse's station just a few doors down from Callie's room, she quickly came up behind her best friend grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the nearest on call room.<p>

"Arizona, I love you but you know, not my thing" laughing Teddy quickly realises the serious face of her friend. "Ok not the best time for joking what do you need to talk about?"

"It's Callie, there's just something off, she's not telling me something and I know it could be grief, but there's just something." Shaking her head Arizona sat down on one of the beds.

Leaning against the door Teddy replied "Well you two have never really been the best at being completely open with each other, but yeah I do agree with you, I swear sometimes earlier she wasn't really there!"

"What did you ask Derek about, may I ask?"

"Oh just being over protective girlfriend and all, I'm just worried that something was missed coz she was out for too long, with no explanation. Derek agreed and that he was going to keep a close eye on her that was all." Arizona offers Teddy a small smile.

"Look I'm going to keep an eye on her as well and I'm sure Bailey is too, so if there's anything not right with her we _will_ catch it ok. I was thinking that since Callie can't get out right away and you're not going to leave the room, how about I pick up food later and stop by and we can all eat together, I'm on call tonight."

"Yeah that would be great, thanks Teddy. I'm sure she'll be fine but I'm just worried. I'll need to be getting back she was looking for food."

* * *

><p>Entering Callie's room she was surprised to find only her girlfriend. She was sure she heard Callie talking to someone or even shouting at someone because she looked flustered and angry.<p>

"Calliope, are you alright?" she asked, watching the brunette turn around as though she's been caught doing something she shouldn't, "I have your food and I've snuck you some coffee, luckily going by your face apparently you may need it" smirking at her girlfriend.

"Sorry, I'm just…going through some things in my head…obviously they escaped!"

Moving over to the chair that Mark is currently sat in she stopped right in front of it as Callie motioned for him to move. When he didn't budge, she shouted "MOVE!" much to the surprise of Arizona.

The startled blond looked over to her girlfriend trying to figure out what was going on. "Callie that was just rude, I'm just bringing it. Please tell me what's wrong with you." Arizona placed the food and coffee down on the table next to the chair and glared at her now very embarrassed girlfriend who was now sitting.

Callie quickly looked at Arizona "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean…oh come on! Give me strength" her voice starting to trail out at the end. She was trying to apologise to her but Mark was doing his best insane person impression and Christina had decided to move the coffee cup to the other end of the table. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie, my head just starting to hurt and I'm so happy you brought coffee" Arizona still wasn't sure what was going on, Callie was acting strange but there was no point trying to get anything from her at the moment, so she just settled in the seat next to her. She was confused that the coffee cup was not where she though she put it though.

"Excuse me, Is this Dr Calliope Torres room?" both women turned to see two police officers at the door, Callie was glad she wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor as it would have probably exploded!

"Yeah, I'm Torres." Looking nervously over at to Arizona for a little bit of strength, all she need was to see her smile. Happier, when her girlfriend gave her a full dimpled smile and a nod Callie motioned for the officers to come in and take a seat.

"Dr Torres, this is my partner Officer Garcia and I'm Officer Black. We would like to take a statement from you about your accident. Could you just tell us what you remember happening." Officer Black smiled encouragingly at her and then to Arizona.

"This is my girlfriend, Dr Arizona Robbins, do you mind if she stays with me?" Callie asks unsure if they would allow her to stay. When he nodded his head, Callie continued "I had been called to the bar to pick up my friend Mark; he'd had a little too much to drink. While we were there I met Arizona, Teddy and Cristina. While we were talking, Cristina had managed to get drunk herself. I went to take them home. Mark stays…stayed across the hall from my apartment and Cristina used to be my roommate so I was going to put her in her old room. Anyway on the way home Mark was messing around in the front seat with the lighter, when he dropped it on my lap I panicked and in my rush to get it I managed to veer into the traffic. It was an accident and…I didn't know they didn't have their seatbelts on."

"Dr Torres, we understand that you lost your friends and we are sorry for your loss, we have witnesses on the street that confirm that you were not going at a dangerous speed. The bar tender and blood tests taken from you at the time of the accident confirm that you had not been drinking. Your story about the lighter even helps as forensics found the burn marks on your seat and trousers you were wearing." Smiling at Callie the officers stood. "Someone will contact you shortly, once we've filed or report, but you might want to get yourself a lawyer just in case, Ma'am". With that the officers said their goodbyes.

Callie looked down at her sweating hands "Oh god I thought I was going to get arrested on the spot" she said, letting out the breath that she didn't realise she was holding.

"Yeah remember I told you your dad was dealing with some stuff, you already have one of the best lawyers he says. They'll be here in a day or two. Is he part of the mob…because the guy you hit isn't claiming anything! Actually I'll need to see if he's still alive or if he's been dismembered!" Arizona laughed half kidding and half seriously thinking about it.

"Did you just suggest that my dad could hurt someone and make them _what,_ swim with the fishes?" Callie giggling at her girlfriend before flinching when Mark appeared next to Arizona, his hands in the air trying to get her attention just as Alex Karev comes bulldozing into the room.

"Hey Callie, I'm glad your awake. Hopefully now the boss here will relax." Smiling a toothy grin Alex continued "Eh…Doctor Robbins I know that it's your day off but we need you up in peds. Four of the kids are complaining about the clown again and Suzie Brown room 2 has drawn what appears to be a picture of you in your heelies, being chased by someone who eerily resembles Yang with a chainsaw. It's been drawn in crayon on the wall of her room, though all she kept saying was that it was the rude Doctor who did it."

Callie watched the exchange biting her bottom lip trying to keep the laughter in as Mark pipes up "I tried to stop her but there's noooo stopping her when she has an idea in her head. The twisted sister nickname was not lost on her"

"Ok Callie, I need to deal with this how about when I get back we'll go wonder round to the coffee cart and get you another coffee? Change of scenery maybe…an on call room." Arizona winked toward Callie.

"I'd love that idea, I need a good stretch. I'm going to get changed into some spare scrubs from my locker, I don't fancy showing my ass to wondering eyes plus this is just itchy and yucky!" Callie watched as Arizona left the room. She did a double take as she thought she saw a shadow move with her. Shaking her head Callie turned back to Mark with her eye brow raised.

"Umm do you still have angry birds on your phone? I want to see if I can work a touch screen!" Mark said as he bounced on his heels.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I was just doing some art time activities with the kid's and roller girl is no fun. She came and got the cleaners in to wipe off my hard work! I thought she believed in fairy dust and magical crap…" Christina appeared in the room startling Callie who had been watching Mark try to play angry birds on her phone. "Oh and that weird shadow thing is still following Blondie by the way."<p>

"I'm going to have to get you a bell, if you're going to keep doing _that!_ What do you mean something still following her?"

Mark stopped pinging birds across the screen long enough to answer "Yeah, we were going to get to that! There's a shadow thing following Arizona about." Callie looked at her friend opened mouthed.

"We _were _going to try and grab it the next time we saw it together. Oh and we might be able to do that right now cause I can hear Blondie" Cristina backtracked when she saw Callie's face.

"Hey Callie, are you ready to go get this coffee cause I really need one after that. Those kids were really spooked!" Callie looked towards Cristina who was looking very proud of herself. When she looked back towards Arizona the dark shadowed figure was slowly becoming more prominent.

"Yeah I'll walk with you, lets _**GRAB A BLACK COFFEE**_" walking past Arizona out of the room hoping that Mark and Cristina had got her hint. Arizona turned and followed her girlfriend.

Slowly walking down the hall, Callie kept looking over at the blonde and the following figure. Mark and Cristina walked a little behind them trying to keep a short distance. As they got close to the toilets, Callie exaggerated a cough and pointed towards the toilets.

Mark and Christina made their move grabbing the figure and dragged it through the wall with them. "Sorry babe, I'll be back in a minute" Callie barked out through fake coughs.

"Ok I'll wait!"

* * *

><p>"Right, what are you and why are you following my girlfriend?!"<p>

Stepping out of Mark and Christina's grip the figure revealed itself. The two friends shrug their shoulders at the person in front of them not knowing who it was but Callie knew exactly who it was.

"YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously…**_

"_Right, what are you and why are you following my girlfriend!" _

_Stepping out of Mark and Christina's grip the figure reveals itself. The two friends shrug their shoulders at the person in front of them, were as Callie knows exactly who it is._

"_YOU!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

"_**Baby take my hand, don't fear the Reaper"**_

_**Blue Oyster Cult's Don't Fear the Reaper **_

Callie stepped back against one of the stalls. She stood and just stared for a moment as she tried to figure out what she had wanted to say.

"Callie, are you ok?" Mark walked toward the brunette; he caught shock in Callie's expression. Quickly he turned to face the now smiling blond, blue eyed, dimpled male stood beside Cristina.

"Timothy… it's Arizona's brother, we have pictures all over the apartment!" Callie wasn't really talking to anyone. She just had to say it aloud, trying to make herself believe it. "Why not, I appeared to have woken up in an episode of Ghost Whisperer…" Callie mumbled to herself.

"Oh Jennifer Love Hewitt, I'd do her. Yeah baby…do you think she really can see ghosts? I might be in with a shot!" Mark opened his mouth before Callie could finish.

"Shut it, man-whore you'd do anything if it has somewhere you could stick that thing!" Cristina scoffed, "Right Desert Storm Ken, why are you following Roller girl about as a scary shadow thing?"

As Callie and Cristina made sure they gave Tim their full attention, Mark stuck his head through the toilet exit as he quickly looked for Arizona. When he spotted her he chuckled and returned to the other side.

"Hey Toy Soldier you may want to do the condensed version at the moment, Blondie's been cornered by Sydney Heron and she's looking for an escape." Mark gestured for the marine to continue.

"Ok, Shadow thing got your attention didn't it…but big picture and cutting to the chase I need your help and I had to make you could see me. I'm kind of bending the rules slightly within acceptable levels here, but I protect the things I love especially when the other team doesn't play fair!" Tim smiled warmly at Callie "Look I'll tell you everything I can, but you'll obviously need to be alone. So can we go somewhere to talk and not get interrupted?"

As Callie rubbed her temple she tried to come up with an excuse for Arizona. "I need to go on this walk or Arizona's going to know something's wrong, but when we get back to my room I'll tell her I need a shower. Once I'm there the noise from the shower should drown out my voice."

"Just one quick question Soulja boy, did you just decide to kill us to help you out, for the hell of it? Are you the reason we couldn't cross over? Ok, that's two but I'm angry and well you're a prick!" Cristina threw her hands in the air as she asked.

"No and Yes. You were destined to die so no, I didn't do that. I did stop you from crossing over though…I wanted to talk to you all. Please hear me out first. If you want to cross over then, you can? I promise I'll explain but we need to get somewhere we can talk because Zona won't be long." Just as Tim finished his sentence Arizona walked into the room catching Callie leaning against the stall looking as though she was listening to someone.

"Calliope Torres what are you doing? I've been waiting out there having to listen to Sydney rambling, while you're just standing about in here…God she's annoyingly perky!" Callie quickly raised an eyebrow, "No, no, I'm nothing like that woman she makes nails down a chalk board pleasant on the ears. What are you doing? Come on I really need that coffee now." Reaching for Callie's hand she led her girlfriend out of the toilets.

* * *

><p>"Sooooo, how are you feeling?" Arizona enquired as the two women walked down the corridor coffees in hand.<p>

As they closed in on the approaching elevator Callie answered "Yeah…mmm still have a bit of a headache but…" She watched as Arizona shook her head, that wasn't what she meant, "Oh…Oh you were meaning…mmm, I feel alright!" Callie shrugged as she stepped into the elevator.

As she turned into the empty space Arizona followed. When the doors shut Arizona instantly pinned Callie to the back wall, the kiss was desperate to begin with but slowed as both woman melted into each other. Beginning to get lost in the moment Callie spun Arizona around till she was now between the wall and the brunette.

"This is sooooo good, god I'm never going to have to pay for porn again!" Mark sniggered.

Callie pulled back and quickly looked back at three faces…two of shock and one that resembled a kid who had just walked into a sweetie shop. Arizona looked to where Callie had looked.

"Of course you're not gonna pay for porn again, you're dead moron!" Christina growled under her breath.

"Sweetie, there's no one there, come on let me help you with your headache. It's been three weeks you know how I get!" Arizona pulled Callie back into the kiss while she moved her hands to the tiers on Callie's scrub bottoms. When Callie felt the blondes hand graze the skin at the top of her hips, it sent a shiver right through her leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Trying to pull away from Arizona to object she welcomed the "_ding_" from the elevator. Arizona momentarily distracted allowed Callie from her grip.

"Eh… I need to go back to the room…eh…I really need a shower I've been lying in a bed for three weeks…three weeks Arizona, I… I don't really feel that sexy at the moment!" Callie tried to give a good enough excuse because Callie never refused Arizona and looking at the blondes face this would not be easy. Callie quickly backed out of the very small space very quickly followed by a slightly annoyed blonde. There was no way she was letting Mark see anything.

"Eh ok, then I can come join you then" Arizona decided, nearing a running pace she tried to keep up with the hasty brunette. Mark saw that Arizona was about to catch up and had decided to help Callie out, even though he would stop his chance of seeing anything. He made sure she stumbled by shoulder charging the blonde which slowed her down enough to let Callie get to the room.

"Oh I'm sorry babe…It's the time of evil, no go area…sorrrrryy…love you, be out soon gotta go!" Callie entered the room and closed the door before Arizona could make it. As she reached the door she tried the handle and realised Callie must have been holding it shut. She turned and lent against the door kicking her heel into it, "You're tellin' lies Callie, get your ass back out here. I've been with you long enough to know your schedule!" Defeated Arizona quickly surveyed the corridor to make sure no one had seen her outburst; she turned in a huff and went to find Teddy.

"Oh my god, Did you just cock block her for Callie! That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen. Did you see her face?" Mark sucked in his lips trying not to laugh at Yang who was bouncing around doing a happy dance. She really did like seeing the overly McPerky one put in her place sometimes.

"Ooohhh, someone's in trouble…she looks pissed!" The three spooks walked through the wall into Callie's room Cristina sang in a sing song voice.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it? She blocked me, she cut me…<em>me <em>off, I'm hot…I'm, _I am AWESOMELY HOT_!" Unfortunately for Teddy, Arizona had found her and had decided to use the best friend card to vent her frustration.

"Mmm, I can see that you're upset! But I kind of get the inkling that this isn't because she was her own cock block!" Teddy queried.

"Oh do not use the 'C' word Teddy, it's a nasty word I mean, and well that '_thing_' is too…not the point!" Teddy couldn't help herself and giggled at her flustered best friend. Arizona picked up on her friend's reaction to her expression which caused her to laugh at herself.

"Ok it's not the fact that she ran away from me it's, well I nearly lost her Teddy. Three weeks I didn't know if I would ever see into those eyes again. It just made me think about what's important in life!" Arizona shrugged toward her friend.

"Yeah accidents seem to have that effect on people. Sooo what are you planning on doing about it then?" Teddy smirks knowing full well, what Arizona had already thought about.

"Well first of all I am getting my sexy time…and you are helping me!" Arizona dragged a helpless Teddy down the corridor…Teddy pleading sarcastically "Oh Arizona, I'm not that kind of a lay you need to woo me first!"

"_Oh_ _Har-dee-Har-tooting-har_!"

* * *

><p>Once Cristina had given Callie the all clear that Arizona had left, the brunette had let go of the door. She bumped her head on it in frustration. She knew she'd have a lot of making up to do. Heading for the toilet, she closed and locked the door behind her and turned on the cold water in the shower. As she closed the lid she took a seat and looked intently at Tim as she waited for answers.<p>

"Ok, I'll start!" Callie decided after there was an awkward silence. "So we were in an accident because of you, something to do with you looking out for Arizona. _You caused the accident which killed my best friends because you needed help_?"

"No, you were always fated to have _that_ accident, Mark was supposed to die, and you would be fine." Tim explained, "I had to give you an extra dunt though, so to speak. Something was needed to make that area of the brain responsive to what's going on about you! So you could _see_! So much of the human brain does not work to its full potential. As children we seem to have it but as we grow, it's like we block it out and eventually the brain stops using it. Once your brain heals properly it should return to being dormant…or so I was told anyway."

"Wait Mark was supposed to die, so, what hello! Why am I Casper then…God I was the dunt, to the back of Cal's head?" Christina angrily responded, thinking that she was just collateral damage. As she got close enough to Arizona's brother, she went to hit him in the chest, she had expected not to make contact. She was surprised when she caught him full on her target, which knocked him backwards. Mouth agape Christina looked at her hand and then back to Tim.

"Ok well that shows why I could do with your help! If you can focus…concentrate on what you want to do, you can affect things in that plain, as you've already found out" Tim pointed toward Callie then continued "You can also affect things in this one too, hence why you were able to grab me earlier!" Tim motioned toward Mark and Christina who hadn't really thought about how they were able to get Tim at the time.

"Ok please bear with me, I know it's confusing but hopefully you'll get it. Work with me. It will stop your brain from exploding! I'll try and make it as clear as I can." Tim chuckled as he watched confusion in the faces of his audience.

"When I died, I could have gone into the light. I opted to stay; my father raised me to be a good man in a storm. I look after my family. I'm a watcher or what people refer to as a guardian angel if you will. We can't completely change someone's mind but we can gently push them in the right direction but ultimately, it's the person's decision to what they are going to do with the information." Tim still seeing complete confusion in their eyes decided to dumb it down a bit.

"You know in the cartoons they always have the angel and the devil whisper in a character's ear, well it's like that. Most people go into the light because they don't want to watch the life they used to have, some stay like me to watch over their loved ones. Then there are ones who use it as a way to spread wickedness, to push in the wrong direction. In this case, what we know is that the spirit of a very nasty individual is taking full control instead of playing by the rules. It happens now and again until someone can stop them." Tim stopped as Callie shifted awkwardly where she was seated, once he realised she was ready again he went to continue but Mark cut in.

"So what you're saying is your Jiminy Cricket? What so good and bad have rules? What like a game of sport?" Mark quickly questioned the man.

"Yeah kind of, I suppose it's the best way to explain it. There has been a never ending game between the light and the dark. As in life, in death there are rules to follow too. This spirit has changed how the game is played, and it changed my sister's fate. It's no longer what is written. I need to do something to keep her safe and get her back onto the path she was meant to be on. I am not messing with fate. I accept that when it's your time it's your time, but now is not that time. There is still so much she's meant to do in her life" Tim offered Callie the same dimpled smile she had gotten every day from her love. Turning to Christina he continued. "It happens every now and again sometimes the light loose people before their time but I'm not letting that happen here."

"I knew I needed help on both sides and an opportunity arose on your life lines that allowed me to get Callie, and you two are her friends so I was hoping you would help too." Tim paused for a moment when Mark raised his hand as though at school.

"What do you mean life line? What…like the fates in a creepy cave with the scissors, like in Xena?"

"Oh my god Mark! Why does it not surprise me you watched boobs and leather?" Callie mocked.

"What do you mean Cal, I found _**your**_ boxsets!" Callie looks confused by what Mark said.

"Urm, 'cough', Tim what were you telling us, get back to the point!" Callie and Mark both turned mouths opened towards Christina, who was trying desperately to change the subject.

"Christina and Xena sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I. " Mark and Callie both heckled the smaller woman in sing song.

"Fuck off, she's a badass! I'm not embarrassed." Christina shrugged.

Tim had decided that the children were about to get out of hand so he tried to finish what he had started.

"Aright, back to Marks question before you turn into kids again! Yes, that's the concept any way. Everyone's life follows a general story line it can be changed slightly but the end result, _being death _is the only constant. Oh and no caves, it's more like a large office with loads of filing cabinets" Tim shrugged.

"In your case Christina I actually got you extra couple of months, which by the way got me a whole load of bitchin' and lots of paper work! I pleaded the case and was allowed to intervene to allow you to be in the car as well, which was a better way to go than your original. Do you remember in the elevator with Gary Clark, when you were nice to him and smiley? So out of character, can you remember what you were actually thinking?" Tim raised an eye brow at Christina. "He would have shot you in the back of the head." Christina looked over at Tim in shock.

"Yeah I had wanted to say 'me nooo speakie no English' and blown him off. What, he would have shot me for that?"

"Unfortunately that day he seemed to have far too many voices and grief in his head, myself included!" Tim looked back to Callie and smiled when she finally caught on to what Tim had implied about that day.

"Anyway, I don't know who or how this is being done yet but I just needed to do something. I need someone on her side to be able to see our side. Someone to keep her safe while we try and stop the cause." Tim finished and looked towards the three others expectantly.

"Well, I'm in for kicking some corporeal ass. I'm enjoying the watching! Which reminds me, I haven't stopped by the ladies shower room yet?" Mark tried to lighten the mood. Cristina added "I've got nothing better to do!"

"Wait watching…you've been here all this time! Oh my god, me and Arizona…Ew, you watch your sister?!" Callie panicked at the thought of anyone watching what they got up to that was bad enough, never mind Arizona's brother.

"No…no, I wouldn't watch that. It's my sister and god that's…I don't want to think about it. Normally Arizona's quite predictable with you anyway. She's easy to read by her facial expressions, so I find something else to do. Anyway speaking of my sis, she'll be back soon so you better get in that shower. Come on you two I'll show you some tricks" Tim nods to Callie and laughed when both Mark and Christina bounced on their heels like kids.

* * *

><p>Finished with her shower and quick spruce up, Callie got changed back into her scrubs and exited the toilet to find a very overly fake perky Arizona with Teddy waiting for her. "Are we feeling better Calliope?" Callie could hear the tone in Arizona's voice; this wasn't going to be fun.<p>

"Teddy's brought some food, so the three of us are going to eat now" Oh this was so not going to go well, Callie thought as she sat across from her pissed girlfriend. Teddy passed a carton of noodles to Callie, to who she thanked. Arizona turned her body away from Callie and spoke to Teddy. Callie knew that she was getting the silent treatment, which she would take over the fake happiness.

As she put the fork full of noodles in her mouth, Mark, Cristina and Tim appeared in front of her in sync "Boo" they shouted at the startled brunette as she spat the noodles out over the floor. Both Teddy and Arizona looked over towards Callie alarmed.

"Sorry HOT!" Callie faked the food being hot, obviously enough for the two blondes as they continued with their conversation. Mark and Cristina were finally starting to rub off on Tim.

"Watch this" Callie watched as Mark walked over to Teddy and pinched her ass. Callie almost snorted as she watched Teddy react to the nip, jumping up. Arizona stood to make sure Teddy was ok but as she went to sit down Christina moved her chair enough that Arizona continued to the floor.

"Ow, Callie that's not funny!" Callie chuckled shaking her head, as Arizona blamed Callie for it.

"Callie never moved Arizona, you must have nudged it yourself" Teddy told her friend.

"Are you ok? Let me help you up, sweetie." Callie came over and helped Arizona back onto her seat, giving Christina a sly outraged look; "I'm sorry, I not laughing at you, but it was just really funny, I couldn't help it" Arizona looked over at Teddy who was also trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah well as fun as this has been, I have _to get back to work_!" Teddy stated trying to get Arizona's attention.

"Oh, yeah no problem! Thanks very much for dinner Teddy," Arizona smiled towards Teddy as she watched her leave the room.

Once the door closed Arizona turned towards Callie with a look in her eye.

"Eh Callie, heads up, remember that face that I said Arizona does before I have to make scarce. That would be that one." Tim pointed quickly at Arizona.

"Oh God, she's worse than a teenager on Viagra! I don't need to see or hear any of this. I'm off to play with Meredith. Later, Biatches!" With that Christina is gone.

Arizona ogled Callie as though she was dessert. Stalking towards her, Tim grabs Mark and starts pulling him away. As she watched Arizona walk towards her, Callie's mouth went dry; all moisture had redirected somewhere else.

"I'll keep him away for a while; an hour…you have an hour. Let's go Mark we'll go and see the Cowboy, he will let you play with his guns. He's a pretty fun guy once you get used to the accent" Tim watched as Mark became more responsive. "Let's go bud; No-one will be watching Cal…have fun!"

Callie relaxed when she heard that Tim was going to keep Mark clear, so when Arizona stalked toward Callie she backed back to her seat, her eyes showed the same desire that was reflected in the blue ones she looked into. Just as Arizona lifted her top up over her head, Mark stuck his head back through the wall they had left by.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Callie picked up the pillow that sat on floor by the seat she had just sat on and threw it toward Mark as he finally disappeared. She grabbed Arizona by the waist and pulled her down to straddle her lap.

"As much as I would love to do this here, I don't think Bailey will like it if she walks in on us. You know she has like some sort of radar for finding people in compromising positions." Callie says.

"I would normally agree with you but considering I have Teddy sitting security at our door, I feel quite confident that what happens in this room stays in this room!" Arizona told Callie confidently.

* * *

><p>Loud moaning and noises filled the corridor, Teddy sat in front of Callie's room trying to ignore them as interns and nurses curiously looked over. Teddy straightened slightly as she saw Bailey walking towards her. She stopped at the nurse's station and picked up a Callie's chart. As she walked toward the taller attending, Bailey raised an eyebrow just as she heard a moan coming from the room.<p>

"Oh, Hell no, they've got you on look out and you're stupid enough you did it?!" Bailey said as she moved to go past Teddy.

"Look, I think it's in your best interest to walk on by, Dr Bailey. Torres is fine and a doctor is in there with her sooo…" Teddy tried to look convincing. She had just told Bailey no. She might be further on in her career than the shorter surgeon but that didn't mean that the woman didn't scare the crap out of her some times.

"Honestly, I should have been a college teacher, I'd have less hassle. This hospital is full of horny teenagers!" Bailey slung over her shoulder as she strutted away.

Teddy looked towards the gathered crowd just as another moan filled the corridor followed by "Oh Fuck don't you stop!"

"Disperse people, I mean it. MOVE!" shaking her head she let out a sigh and in a mocking voice "One dimpled smile from her and I do anything. Callie gets sex! What do I get?" she grumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Derek had stopped by the room to give Callie the good news that he was happy to let her leave the hospital. Though he warned her that it was only as long as she agreed that if she felt that anything may be wrong, she would come straight back to the hospital. Of course Callie had quickly agreed and Arizona had taken a few days off. Callie now had a week before she was needed to be back at the hospital.<p>

Tim had been following Arizona as she finished her rounds, making sure she was safe while Callie got her stuff together. Callie had to admit that she was happy that someone was watching Arizona while she couldn't especially after finding out what Tim had told them. Even though she was still sure she was nuts. Nothing had shown up on her cat scans, so if seeing her friends was all in her head then hey, she was going with it because it was something to cling too.

Mark had checked in on Lexie and had told her all the things he'd wished he had. Even though the thought hurt his heart all he wanted was Lexie to be happy. He wanted her to move on and had decided that he would play cupid between her and Avery whenever he had the chance. While he was alive he had always gave Jackson a hard time but he was a good lad at heart and Lexie needed that.

Christina split her time away from Callie between Owen and Meredith. She found herself just lying in the bed next to Owen. She would just stare and think about the things they wouldn't get to do. The more time she spent with Meredith she was starting to believe that Meredith knew that she was there. Meredith would talk to Christina like she was there in the room with her. It was nice, until the reality hit then she would just go back to messing with her.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, it feels so good to be home! I can't wait to be in a proper bed, Yay!" Callie entered the apartment and threw herself down on the couch. Hitting the spot next to her with her hand, she waited for Arizona to join her and they made themselves comfy.<p>

"What do you want to do?" Arizona asked.

"Can we just laze and put the telly on." Callie answered.

Arizona picked up the remote for the TV, turning it on as she sunk back into Callie's embrace. As the news played in the background, Callie's eye was caught as a news alert flashed across the bottom of the screen.

_Voice of the news reader: __**"police sources say that the department are baffled by a serious of murders that have been committed in Seattle recently, they are worried that the murders have been done by the same person…"**_

Arizona had wanted to wait for a more romantic setting but she really couldn't wait any longer, she had picked up the ring earlier in the day and it was burning a hole in her pocket.

"Calliope, you know how much you mean to me." Arizona moved to look at Callie's face, though she hadn't realised that Callie's attention was drawn to the TV. "I was so worried that you were never going to wake up and I realised that I couldn't be without you Callie. I love you so much."

"_**These are the victim's details and photo's that have been realised so far. However police are sure there will be more to follow as they are still drawing similarities from older cases… " **_

Callie continued to half hear what Arizona had said she didn't mean to zone out but her attention was drawn to the pictures on the screen, all of blonde haired blue eye women of varying ages. What grabbed her attention completely was that each woman had a glowing number just above their hearts. The most recent number was fourteen. There were five photos with the numbers three, five, eight, twelve and fourteen. Snapping out of her daze she could hear Arizona again.

"Calliope, marry me?"

"What?" As Callie looked to Arizona, she had moved to her knee in front of her showing a ring in her hand, but it wasn't that that made her gasp. Above Arizona's heart was the glowing number 21.

"Marry me, Calliope?"

"Oh my god! I…I need to…I'm sorry…speak to…" With that Callie got up off the couch and rushed from the apartment leaving her heart broken girlfriend behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_**"Off with your head, dance till your dead, heads will roll, heads will roll, heads will roll, On the floor" Yeah Yeah Yeah's Heads will Roll.**_

* * *

><p>Callie ran to the parking lot of their apartment and lent against her car. As she took in a large gulp of air she began to shout to the sky.<p>

"Tim, Tim…Timothy Robbins, get your corporeal ass down here, RIGHT NOW!" At that moment in time Callie didn't care who had heard or that she looked absolutely crazy.

"Hey there's my future sister in law" Tim appeared in front of Callie with the biggest grin on his face. That however had quickly disappeared, when he saw Callie's petrified expression.

"Callie what happened? I left you two alone because I wanted to give you privacy and I knew what she was planning. Plus you can see if there's anything about her…so I went to follow up some leads. It's sneaky, I've not found anything!" Callie just looked at the smiling blonde, rambling it seemed was a family trait. "Callie…What?"

"Oh" shaking her head out of her thoughts Callie continued, "We were watching TV and Arizona began to talk to me, but the whole time I had my eye on the news report…" Mark and Cristina appeared at this point and caught the rest of the conversation.

"Tim, there have been murders…the police think there all linked, which they are by the way…cause I saw numbers…and Arizona, she asked me to marry her. She has a number Tim. Shit…she asked me to marry her and I ran out to find you…I never answered her…Fuck!"

All three departed stood in shock as their brains tried to quickly follow everything that Callie had said. It looked as though Callie could ramble with the best of them.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just ran out. I saw the number and panicked! I've so fucked up guys. I don't know what my chances are of sorting this?" Callie cried through her hand covered face.

"Erm… I'm gonna say… really small" Mark threw in, not helping matters.

"What are you even doing here? I never called you!" Callie hadn't meant to snap at Mark but she needed to let her anger at herself out and he just had to open his big stupid mouth at that time.

"Yeah well we were worried about you. We could sense that you were having a spaz attack. What's up with that?" Cristina asked Tim.

"On this side you are emotionally linked to everyone you cared about in life, so you know when you might be needed. That's good you've been on this side for long enough that it's kicked in. Plus the force is strong in this one" Tim finished in his best Yoda voice.

"Arizona always said you were a dork!" Callie finally let a smile grace her face and she mentally calmed herself down.

"Cal, I might have an idea for you since I have been watching my sister this entire time, I may of picked up on a few things, that well…she may like." Tim winked at Callie and then began to tell them his idea.

* * *

><p>Arizona pulled herself up from the spot on the floor she had been frozen to for the last ten minutes. Gathering some stuff into a bag she picked up her mobile, scrolled through the numbers till she got who she wanted.<p>

"Hey Teddy, do you mind if I come over…no, I'll tell you when I get to yours and I'll need to stay in your spare room if that's ok…Yeah I'll be there soon, thanks Teddy." After she hung up Arizona continued into the bedroom, she moved through the room and packed up some essentials into her bag. Grabbing her car keys she headed down to the car park. As she entered through the door she noticed Callie standing by her car shouting and animatedly waving her hands about like a crazy person. Callie looked pissed and Arizona was sure she heard her shout Marks name.

Not wanting a confrontation Arizona quietly went back through the doors to exit out the front of the building. She decided she'd just walk instead of having to see Callie. She really didn't want to see her at the moment. Her pride was sore and ego was bruised.

* * *

><p>"K…ok, I'm going to go…and vomit! Call me when you're through being gay and back to being a badass!" Christina not wanting to be involved in anything that sappy decided she was leaving. However in seeing Callie's pleading eyes she couldn't help but stay. "I suppose it could be funny watching you crash and burn. It will be like an accident you know you should look away…but you just can't help it… ok, I'm in!"<p>

Callie nodded in thanks, "Would one of you guys go up and check what mess I've left Arizona in. I really don't know how I'm going to face her."

"I'll go Cal, be back in a minute!" Mark gave Callie consoling smile and disappeared.

"Ok, Callie I know you want to sort out this mess out with Arizona but I need the information you have from the report." Tim said with a caring but firm voice as he tried to snap Callie from her daze.

"Yeah sorry, the report said that the police have found five bodies, all blondes with blue eyes. They're drawing similarities between other older murders. The most recent murder when the picture was shown on screen…the girl had a glowing number fourteen. Arizona's number is twenty one that means we have time doesn't it?" Callie eyes pleaded with Tim to say yes.

"Ok, we obviously don't know how quickly it moves onto its next victim. I don't want to sound hard hearted but that means there are six victims before Zona. It should give us a little bit of time, but we should get moving. Maybe see what we can find out on the internet, because believe it or not it's not just for porn anymore!" He watched Callie give him the evil eye and realised his joke was not as funny as he thought. Christina just sniggered.

"Ok, not the time for bad jokes, I get it, sorry." Tim smiles apologetically, as Mark reappeared not looking very happy. "Blondie's not in the apartment and her keys aren't there."

Callie quickly whipped out her mobile: Baby, where are you? I'm soooo sorry I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have run out on you like that. Please let me explain, I love you xx. Callie frantically typed and hit send. As she looked back at her three ghostly companions, she quickly put her brain back into first gear. "Ok, when I get a text back with where she is, I need one of you to go and keep an eye on her. The rest of us will research and see if we can find a starting point to what may be the cause of these murders." Callie watched as she received three positive nods,

"Got to say Cal, I find it sexy when you get all controlling, it's a turn on. I'll keep an eye on your girl, but what are you going to do about Arizona's proposal?" Mark answered his best friend with enthusiasm.

"I need to believe that I'll fix it, but if we don't deal with this…what good is answering a proposal if we can't save her? So I'll deal with the consequences and hope that we can come out the other side…because I really want to be her wife" Callie was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her hand, she opened the message and relayed it to her companions.

I'm hurt Callie and a little mad, ok a big bit mad. You really couldn't be adult about it, you had to run away. Fine, if you want to act like a child about our relationship then fine I can do that too, and I work with children I'm really good at it! I really don't want to deal with you tonight so I'm at Teddy's do not come anywhere near, cause I'll swear I'll get her to call the police!

"Yikes Cal, I never thought she was so…mmm scary…She's like one of my - Oh I've been naughty send me to the principal for a good spanking fantasies" Mark chuckled.

"Try living with them. The amount of time I walked in on some sort of…whatever. I can't eat at their table anymore." Cristina visibly shuddered.

"Alright Yang, don't give him anything he can visualise, and get that grin of your face Mark Sloan! Could you go and watch Arizona please, while we research." Callie smiled warmly at Mark.

"Yeah I'll go and watch Blondie…but I can't promise what I'll be watching." With a wiggle of his eyebrows he disappeared.

"You know I really miss being able to hit him!" Callie sighed.

* * *

><p>Not due back at work for a couple of days, Arizona decided she was just going to go into the hospital with Teddy. She knew that it was probably the easiest way to avoid Callie if she had showed up and wanted to speak; the hospital was pretty useful place to get lost in. She had just left the chief's office and had been making her way across the bridge when she saw Callie walk up the stairs. She looked as though she was talking to someone though no one was with her. Quickly adjusting her body she made a beeline for an open door and watched as Callie passed still rambling on to herself. She continued to watch quietly until Callie disappeared into the chief's office.<p>

She was startled when she heard someone clearing there throat behind her, "Well hello there cutie! Please say I can help you with something?" As she turned around towards the very confident and very sexy female voice she was met with blue eyes staring back at hers.

"Erm…Sorry wrong room…I'll just be leaving!" Arizona smiled at the tall blonde woman who was dressed in a white shirt. It was opened and showed enough of a plunging neckline that it had caught her off guard, she found herself blatantly checking her out.

"That's a pity Darlin' I was hoping that I would have the company of a pretty lady for a little while before my clients show up! My names Alyson Moore, but you can call me Allie" extending a hand towards Arizona as she walked forward.

"Hi, pleased to meet you. My name is…" Arizona was interrupted by a familiar male voice and she felt herself internally panic.

"Arizona! I see you've met Alyson. Now where is that daughter of mine, I've not been able to get a hold of her at the apartment and since you two seem to live here most of the time, this was the next best thing. The chief has kindly let us use this room so that Alyson can speak with Callie." Carlos smiled "Will you be joining us, I'll go pick up some coffees?"

"Hmm, HOT shot lawyer" Arizona whispered under her breath and smiled at Carlos. "I'm sorry Carlos but I have to go…tiny humans to fix and all!" turning back towards the taller blonde she put her hand forward again to shake "Well it was super nice to meet you, I'm sorry but I need to run" Arizona was shocked as Alyson pulled Arizona's hand up to her mouth and planted a gentle kiss on the back of it. Raising an eyebrow Arizona smirked as the blonde replied "The pleasure was all mine."

Arizona turned to leave the room however, was shocked when she saw Callie standing at the door eye's shot an evil glare towards the lawyer. Shaking her head Arizona continued toward the door and as she heard Callie draw in some breath to speak she just raised her hands to her ears and squeezed past, Callie sighed.

"She always was a bit of a baby! I'll go and keep an eye on her and make sure she has her dummy. Don't worry about all this by the way you don't think I'm going to let you go to jail, I am the Callie Whisperer!" Tim followed Arizona giggling at his own joke.

"Right let's get this worked out please. Oh and by the way I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't hit on my girlfriend. She's hot I understand why you would, but just don't. Ok then, shall we!" Callie motioned Alyson to sit down across from her as she made her way to the table; Carlos just smiled and shook his head at his daughter.

"Way to make friends Cal, try not piss off the woman who's gonna keep you out of the poky, but then you do like a good poke don't you" Callie shot Mark a warning look, "It's fine I'm gone. Come on Yang, want to check something out any way." Both friends smirked and then were gone.

Callie brought her attention back towards her father and lawyer and now that she was actually paying attention she saw the number fifteen above Alyson's heart, mumbling under her breath "Shit!"

* * *

><p>Mark and Cristina had gone in search of the cowboy. Mark had wanted to test a theory and had convinced him to let them borrow his guns. Returning they found Callie in an on call room, trying to close her eyes for a moment. She had been up the whole night finding out as much info as they could gather from the internet. They had figured out that the spirit was probably a Jack Williamson; he had murdered six women while he was alive, he was mentally unstable. He violently attacked his victims and removed the heart as a trophy. The police had eventually shot him in a shootout which he had also taken the lives of two police officers. This was why the police were confused, they had killed this man, and there had been more murders and no leads to who it was.<p>

"Hey guy's, did you get what you needed?" Callie knew her two friends had arrived as she could hear them bickering over who gets to use the gun first.

"Yeah Cal, did you bitch slap the lawyer or did you jump her, cause damn she's HOT!" getting up, Callie moved over to were Mark was standing "Hey Bud, do me a favour concentrate really hard for me a minute?" Callie watched Mark scrunch his face up; counting internally up to three she quickly drew back her arm and punched him really hard on the shoulder. Mark was so shocked by the pain that travelled down his arm that he had fired the gun in his hand, the bullet travelled right through Callie and hit Cristina in the leg.

"You fricking shot me, you crazy bastard…ooowww! Seriously that hurts, it stings like…ahhh mother fucker" Christina bent over in severe pain. Callie and Mark just looked at each other with mouths wide and then began a nervous laugh.

"Ok then, I think we may have found a way to hurt the bastard! Oh Yang suck it up, your already dead, stop being a baby." Callie really couldn't help but laugh. She didn't mean to but the weird situation was finally starting to hit her. "I really am going crazy, this is just insane I'm having an Izzie moment. I swear Derek's going to find a tumour or something because this really can't be real…it's ridiculous!"

"You made me leave that bar! You crashed the car that killed me! You fricking got me shot by that DICK! I WISH this was a dream or a something else but it's not, so stop whining and pull yourself together!" Christina limped over to Callie and slapped her on the back of her head. "Ok this is stinging so bad and I'm not wanting to let you bastards have the amusement of my tears so I'm going to go a swap with Robbins. Pull your shit together and go ghost-ass busting!" and with that Cristina was gone.

"Oh my god, If I wasn't already dead I think she could of killed me with that stare!" Mark giggled as Tim appeared.

"You shot Cristina, and she didn't find a way to chop you into little bits? You better hope she doesn't find anyone who had a chainsaw!" Tim laughed when he saw Mark trying to twirl the guns in his hands. "Mmm…looks as though we might have to find some more weapons then, which is handy as being a dead marine has it's perks" Mark eyes got wide like he was just about to play out a boy hood fantasy.

"Tim we need to go stalk my lawyer coz she's the next victim. She's still in the meeting room with my father so we can go down just now!"

* * *

><p>Returning to the meeting room Callie noticed that the door was closed. As she looked in the small window she could see Alyson with her back to her. She noticed as her father came into eye shot he looked straight at her showing no reaction to her and she noticed that he had a dark aura about him. Noticing the scalpel in his hand, panic set in "Tim, Mark it's in my dad, quick…quick"<p>

The two tall men disappeared and then reappeared behind Carlos with their guns drawn to the back of Carlos's head. Callie shut her eyes tight, she knew it wouldn't hurt him but it was not a sight she had wanted to see. As 3 shots rang out, she opened her eyes to watch her father fall to the ground and the dark shadow flashed away with a shriek. Running into the room she watched as Alyson spun round to see if Carlos was ok. As Callie reached her father she looked up to Alyson and saw that she no longer had a number. Turning, she smiled at her two friends who congratulated each other with a high five.

"Oh Calliope…I must have blacked out there…I can't remember what happened, we were just finishing up…" Carlos was dazed and confused.

"Daddy its ok, look we'll go and get you checked out ok. You've probably just been over working trying to fix my mess, its ok. We'll go and get you sorted and get you back to the hotel ok." Callie picked her dad up off the floor. They said their goodbyes to Alyson and she told them she would deal with everything and get back to them.

Callie decided that she would make sure Carlos got sorted and then she was going to set her plan in motion with Arizona. She was internally ripping herself apart but she really needed this to work and she hoped that Tim's idea wasn't going to make her look like a bigger idiot.

She could only hope….

* * *

><p>Arizona entered the apartment and closed the door. She turned to the door and made sure the dead bolt was locked. Locking the main lock too, leaving the key in the door making it impossible for Callie to be able to get in until she was ready to let her in.<p>

She made her way over to the kitchen area and got herself a glass of water. She really didn't have the energy for anything stronger. The day had been tiring…trying to avoid Callie had taken a lot out of her and had only failed once in the meeting room. She knew in her heart that she was going to have to let her girlfriend explain herself.

She really wanted to make this work, but she just felt embarrassed. She had tried to give Callie her heart and it seemed as though she'd scared the brunette away. She had started to think that maybe Callie didn't want to take their relationship to the next level. She was confused because they had broken up before because of the whole kid's issue. Grumbling to herself, she was making her head sore with her internal rambling.

She put the glass on the table and sat on the sofa in the living area, leaving the room in darkness she sat and rubbed her temples. She was quickly brought out her thoughts by the door handle being turned but not budging, there was a knock.

"Arizona, baby please let me in. I really need to explain to you. I love you so much, I really do. Please let me make this up to you, I just need you to listen to me" Callie was crying on the other side of the door, pleading with the blonde. Arizona's heart broke hearing her but she just couldn't answer as she was sat sobbing herself.

Startled when the music system in the corner turned it's self on, music filled the air "_But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line, I really fucked it up this time didn't I my dear? But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line, I really fucked it up this time didn't I my dear?_" and then the machine turned off leaving the room in silence.

Callie began to speak to the door again "Come on sweetie, I'm so sorry… I just…since I woke up I've just…I've had some really weird stuff happen and it's not an excuse for my reaction. I was caught out and my brain took a while to catch up…I'm so sorry, can you just let me in and talk to me"

"No Callie, I'm not ready to speak to you yet! I'm just getting some more stuff and then I'll be gone…and stop messing with the stereo!" as Arizona finished the stereo turned on again filling the void with another song, Arizona sighed Callie wasn't giving up easily.

"_Please forgive me, If I act a little strange. For I know not what I do. Feels like lightning running through my veins, Every time I look at you, Every time I look at you_" Arizona couldn't help but smile she really liked this song. As she walked over to the stereo she noticed the remote was sitting next to the plugged in iPod. She had assumed that Callie had the remote and had set this up. She looked over confused at the flashing lights on the stereo. She started to back away, as the song continued to play "_Help me out here, all my words are falling short, and there's so much I want to say. Want to tell you just how good it feels, when you look at me that way, when you look at me that way_" again the same as before the machine switched off.

Arizona suddenly felt a chill down her spine; she turned on her heels and ran into the bedroom so fast that the door bounced off the wall. As she entered the room she stopped dead in her tracks and took in the sight in front of her. The stereo in the bedroom now came to life "_Golden leaves, looked brown to me, the world had less colour without you_" Arizona was trying to keep herself together, she was in shock she just stared at the room, there were lit candles everywhere and you couldn't see the floor for rose petals.

Callie just stood on the other side of the door and chuckled, hoping that Arizona was taking the words in and wasn't just scared out her wits. If she wasn't going to let Callie speak this was the next best thing to try and get her point across. She also couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. The words to the song were very similar to something that Erica had told Callie and she didn't get it then but here she was, though not exactly speaking the words to Arizona, she had meant everyone.

"_Shapes in the sky, looked plain to my eye, the world had less colour without you._"

Arizona just stood mouth open, stuck to the spot. Callie had continually taken the piss out her love of all cartoons, and was not amused when she had been dragged to see Shrek 4 on date night. It had resulted in Callie singing this song subconsciously for about a week and had made her the butt of Cristina's jokes.

Tim stood on the other side of the apartment door and focused on the lock and keys, he quickly managed to open it allowing Callie to sneak in. With a quick nod of thanks, she followed his point into the bedroom. Walking through towards her destination she smiled at Mark, who stood at the stereo with a huge grin on his face. He had both thumbs up in front of him encouragingly.

Callie snuck in behind the blonde who stood shell shocked in place. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, resulting in a small startle. She placed her head in the crease of her neck, and whispered in Arizona's ear along with the rest of the song. _"I know plenty of people with eyes closed, they don't see you like I do, Darling I do_". As the music continued Callie felt Arizona relax into her embrace. She continued to whisper in her ear slowly beginning to sway their bodies in time with the music. "Arizona I love you with all my heart and it means the world to me that you asked me to marry you. I do…I do want to marry you, and I'm sorry for my reaction. Please forgive me…please" she dropped light kisses on Arizona's neck for the rest of the song while she felt Arizona melt in her arms.

As the music ended the next song came bursting to life, Callie spun Arizona around so quickly the blonde was in shock and couldn't help but giggle when she realised what was playing.

"Just in case you haven't got the point yet!" Callie giggled as she watched Arizona's amused face as she watched here girlfriend dance like an idiot in front of her. The upbeat song filled the room and Arizona couldn't help but join in the dance with her girlfriend.

"_It's a beautiful night; We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby! I think I wanna marry you Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you!_"

Callie continued to twirl and dance Arizona around until she kept a hold of her hand and got down on her knee just as the line of the song hit "_I'll go get a ring. Let the choir bells sing like Ooh, so what ya wanna do? Let's just run, girl_" Callie pulled the ring box out of her pocket and held it up in front of the blonde "I understand you did it first and I blew it big time. I'm just hoping that you'll forgive me and let me promise that I'll spend the rest of my life giving you my all. So will you make me the happiest person in the universe and be my wife" Arizona collapsed to her knees in front of Callie and grabbed her face drawing her into a searing kiss.

"Would that be a yes then?"

"You're such a Gleek…you dork! Of course it's a yes!" Arizona slowly started the kiss again, lowering Callie down onto the floor. Cristina rolled her eyes and disappeared she had seen far too much of the two ladies while she was alive, she didn't need to witness it now.

"Good, but can we move this to the bed because I don't fancy trying to retrieve petals from my ass later!" Arizona giggled as she got up off Callie and helped her to her feet. "Mmm…no talking far too many clothes" Arizona quickly started removing both their clothing while Callie had a quick look around the room for any watching eyes. Not that there was any way in hell that she was stopping but she was relieved that she wasn't going to have to have a fight getting Mark out the room.

Backing to the bed, Callie gave Arizona a lingering slow kiss. Lifting her hand to the back of the blondes head, she kept her close while the other hand gently caressed her back, leaving goose bumps under her touch. As she felt her knees hit the bed she removed her mouth from Arizona's and continued to her neck as she turned Arizona around and lowered her to the bed. Arizona moved up to the pillows, as Callie removed the cover sheet she lowered herself on top of her fiancée. Reattaching herself to the blonde's neck, she gave a gentle suck at her pulse point and continued down her body until she came to Arizona's breast. Her tongue licked and nipped at the peak until it was hard then she blew air on it getting an appreciative moan as she soothed it and then moved onto the next. She moved back to claim Arizona's sweet lips, she moved her hand down her body to feel the effect of her touch on her core.

"Oh baby, you're so wet for me. Let me make you feel good. I'm going to spend the rest of my days making you feel this good" Callie breathed into Arizona's mouth as she began circling her clit with two fingers adding a little bit of pressure as she felt Arizona writhe under her.

"Oh, that's…there…oh god Callie please… no more teasing, please!"

"As you wish!" Callie slowly entered her with one finger building up a slow pace.

"Oh that feels so good…mmm, yes…Callie I need more, please"

"As you wish!" Callie added another finger, making sure she filled her lover. She kept a slow pace but brought her thumb to her clit again and circled it gently.

"God that's it, keep going…Ooohh…Faster Callie"

"As you wish!" Doing as Arizona asked, she could feel the blondes impending orgasm building, so she added a bit more pressure to the little bundle of nerves.

"Oh god that's…I'm going to come. Oh god and will you stop with The Princess Bride, please!" a mix of pleasure and frustration masked Arizona's voice.

"As you wish!" Callie couldn't help it as she pushed harder feeling Arizona tremble as her orgasm finally hit. She slowed as she felt her fiancée relax; drawing out the last of the spasms she released the blonde and started to giggle at the look on her face.

"That was awesome and I'm never going to be able to watch that film again! You're going to have to give me a minute to get my senses back, but you are in trouble!"

"As you wish!"

* * *

><p>Stirring from the hours of sex induced coma, Callie turned to smile at her beautiful fiancée sprawled over her side. Really needing to get up to visit the little girl's room she tried not to wake the sleeping beauty next to her. Shuffling out of her grasp, she watched as Arizona turned onto her back exposing her naked front.<p>

"You have got to be shitting me!" Callie gasped quietly looking at the number that had reappeared above her Arizona's heart, though now the number was twenty. Saving one blonde had put her love closer to danger.

* * *

><p>Songs used:<p>

Little lion man – Mumford & Sons

Please Forgive Me – David Gray

Darling I Do – Landon Pigg

Marry You – Bruno Mars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_**And who gave you the right to scare my family? And who gave you the right to shake my baby? She needs me!"**_ _**Michael Jackson's Ghost's**_

* * *

><p>It was dark...she couldn't see anything but black. Her eyes, they just wouldn't focus. Her head hurt and her mind was jumbled. She tried to remember something...anything to how she got here. Then she heard the muffled voice. It was just on the other side of what she could feel was a door. As she gently pulled herself to her feet, she felt along the frame and searched for the handle. She put her ear to the door as she found what she'd been looking for. The insane rambling continued on the other side as she tried the handle, but to no avail. She called out shakily.<p>

"Hello…Excuse me, could you help me please? The door is stuck, I'm hurt…I think I must of banged my head"

She listened as the voice became intelligible and louder. She could hear the footsteps come closer. The voice, she'd know that voice anywhere. She was startled when there was what she could only imagine was something being thrown against the wall. The smashing noise had made her back away into the corner of what she now realised must have been a very small cupboard. She could see the light dance from under the door and could make out the shadow of the person who moved around, obviously frantic.

"Fucking bastards...stupid, how did they know I was there…my head…arrrgghh, it's still throbbing? Let them sneak up on you! Serves you right, the pain's just a reminder not to get sloppy. Nope can't let them stop…have to continue, my collection has to be finished! Yeah…I need to finish."

"Michael, is that you, sweetie?" she knew it was his voice but he sure wasn't acting like himself.

"Come on baby, is this some kind of joke! You know I said I wasn't into any of this kinky shit and your starting to scare me…Baby!" she shouted as she almost sobbed it out.

Bright light shot into her eyes as the door was yanked open. She didn't have time to react when she felt a stinging pain as she was struck on the side of her face. She was quickly hurled into the light with relative ease.

"Mmm can you smell the fear…intoxicating? Can I just say I love your hair, yip…yes, smells like fear... and strawberries. Do you like fucking him, is he better than me? Is that what it is? Am I not man enough for you? HEY, LOOK AT ME! AM I MAN ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW!?" he spat toward the shaking blonde.

"Mike…please…wh..What are you talking about? Baby, there's no one else" she cried as she coward and watched her fiancé lurk over her.

"Yeah you just keep bating those baby blues at every man you see. Don't you think you can just take my heart and fuck me over like that? Did you think I'd take it, did you? Well let's see who your heart belongs too!" He throws another two hard blows to her face as his fists connect with her jaw she can't help but become limp. Lying on the cold ground, she tried to get away from her attacker, because that's who he was now. That wasn't Mike...it was a monster. She tried with her all, but it was not enough. He was on top of her in a heartbeat, straddling her at the hips, effectively pinning her to the ground under his weight. She tried to hit his face but he was just out of reach and her attempts hadn't even made him flinch.

"MINE!" he said coldly. She looked up at him. Petrified blue eyes looked directly into his darkened eyes. Mike wasn't there, she knew that. Her eyes widened when she saw the flash of the silver blade at his side.

"MINE!" She felt his hands make contact with her throat. The pain, the lack of air... that's what she could feel. Trying to pull his arms away, she could feel herself start to lose consciousness. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore. All she could do was stare straight into his eyes. As she felt herself slip away, she heard him again as he reached for the knife.

"MINE"

* * *

><p>"Callie…Callie, wake up sweetie…It's alright, you're having a nightmare, baby!" Arizona was dressed in her night gown, down on her knees in front of Callie's seat, pleading with the brunette to wake up.<p>

Quickly sitting up in her chair, Callie realised she was in her room. Arizona had her hand in a clamped grip. The dream had been so real and that terrified her. She had seen everything that had happened to that poor woman and couldn't shake the thought of anything like that happening to Arizona.

"I'm ok…I'm…I just need to catch my breath. Honest, I'm fine baby." She was anything but fine. Her insides were in knots and she wanted to hurl. She realised that when she'd woke up this morning and had seen the number on Arizona was back she'd sat in shock, and must have dozed off again.

"Calliope, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird since you woke up. I've given you time but now I really am worried about you!" Arizona shuffled to her feet still holding on to Callie. She pulled her fiancée to her feet also, her dressing gown slightly shifting, showing the glowing number to Callie.

"Sweetie, I wish…I wish I knew what was going on. Once I figure it out for myself you'll be the first to know!" She shook her head but didn't take her gaze from Arizona's chest. She knew she wasn't being completely truthful, but she wasn't lying either. She really didn't know what was going on or how to even start to explain it to the blonde.

"Perv…I'm going to go grab some coffee and then I'll jump in the shower. You're welcome to join me, if you wish" Arizona said with a naughty smile as she thought she had caught Callie stare at her chest.

"As tempting as that is, I need to look at something. You go...If your still there when I'm sorted I'll maybe take you up on that offer." Callie gave the blonde a tender kiss before moving into the living room. Arizona followed Callie out of the room but made her way to the kitchen, though she watched her girlfriend for a moment as the brunette turned the TV on to the news and backed herself to the couch. She watched as Callie's gaze was fixed to the news report.

"_**Police can confirm that the body of Sarah Peters has been found this morning, violently beaten in her home she shared with her fiancé of 3 years, Michael Burke. No more information has been given at this time but we have Intel that confirms that it is feared this is the same killer and we definitely have a serial killer on the streets of Seattle! We have a press conference coming up with the police chief and Sarah Peter's fiancé Michael Burke." **_

Callie watched as the news readers face was replaced with that of a heart broken man, in tears as he cried for his murdered love. Her heart twisted as she could only imagine the pain he must be feeling.

As she looked closely at the man she had a flash in front of her eyes which caused her to close them. When she opened them she looked down at her hands and saw they were covered in blood. She looked over at the lifeless bloody mess on the floor. Washing the blood off her hands she watched as the red swirled down the drain. As she slowly looked to the mirror she stared straight into the face of Michael Burke. He shook his now clean hands and he smirked into the mirror "Mine" he said as he chuckled.

Moving toward the body he knelt down beside it and gathered up a towel carefully. He threw his the blood covered tools in his bag and placed the towel gently on top and closed the bag up. He was careful not to leave anything that the police could use. He had mastered this. It was part of the fun but at the end of the day if he got sloppy it wasn't him that was going to pay. The shmuck that he was controlling would get the blame. He was dead, nobody could judge him. He was unstoppable.

As he placed the bag carefully onto the work top, he took the knife and cleaned off the remaining blood and replaced it in the cutlery drawer. He had a quick look around the room until he was happy that everything was taken care of then looked down at his shirt and noticed a bit of blood. Taking it off, he grabbed the bag and made his way to the wardrobe. He grabbed a clean shirt and threw the dirty one on top of the towel in the bag. He took one more look into now fading blue eyes and smiled as he went for the back door to exit.

She felt like he'd been walking for ages. She couldn't recognise any land marks as he reach what looked to be shipping crates...he must be near the docks, Callie thought. He opened one of the many doors and slowly entered as he stopped to turn on a battery operated lamp. The shelves lit up to display the many jars holding fluid. Some were empty for all but the preservation solution but some contained a preserved heart. He moved over to collect one of the jars which he then brought over to a table in the corner. He opened his bag to retrieve the towel. He opened it slowly to display the newly acquired organ. "MINE!"

As the light turned off and the sound of the door squealed shut he turned and walked away. As he came to a park, he sat down on the bench and left his puppet before slinking off into the night. He left the unconscious body slumped over as the morning sun rose to start a new day.

Callie quickly shook herself from the day dream. Once her brain had settled, she listened as Michael pleaded for anyone to come forward with information to help bring the killer to justice. Callie couldn't help it; she could feel the bile rise from the pit of her belly. She gripped at her stomach as she bolted to the guest room toilet and proceeded to let the contents of her gut empty.

* * *

><p>Arizona had seen that Callie had zoned out, so she just finished her coffee and made her way back into their room. She smelled like sex. Just the thought excited her and reminded her of the previous night's activity. She hoped that her fiancée would come and join her, and had an extra spring in her step, she was so incredibly happy. This was going to be a good day...she could feel it.<p>

Turning on the shower, she stripped off her robe and waited for the water to heat before stepping in. In complete bliss as the water washed away all niggles from the day before. The steam built in the room. It covered the glass guard and the mirror. As she closed her eyes, she enjoyed the feeling of the water spray on her back though she was startled when music came blasting on. She smiled as she realised Callie had decided to take her up on her offer of a joint shower.

"Hey baby, you know I don't like that song!" as the lyrics to Metric's Dead Disco rang out she scrunched her nose up. It was a ridiculous reason why she didn't like the song, it was one of Cristina's dance it out songs and Arizona saw it as an easy way to rile the cardio surgeon. She would constantly have an argument about how untrue the song was that Disco was not dead. That it had stupid lyrics anyway and the group couldn't be bothered writing anymore because they just filled the majority of it with la's.

Secretly she did like it, but she knew it drove Cristina mad when she would question her musical tastes. She peeked around the steamed up glass, but there was no sign of Callie. She scrunched up her nose as she was sure the music was getting louder. She returned to the waters spray as she shook her head about to resume washing when she heard a squeak. Arizona looked around for the noise and watched in amazement as a message appeared on the steamed up glass.

"_I'm watching you, BOO!"_

Not that she believed what she'd seen; it hadn't stopped Arizona from bolting like a shot. She ran out of the shower, out of the bedroom and straight into the kitchen to look for a weapon.

Callie had just exited the toilet; all she had saw was a flash of skin pass her "Shit, shit, shit…shit…OH MY GOD! SHIT!"

"What the hell, Arizona?" Callie had an expression between shocked and amused at the fact that her girlfriend was stood buck naked, dripping wet and gripping onto a rolling pin and frying pan for dear life. In a pose that could have been taken from the karate kid, though the nudity would probably have made it x-rated.

"Ehh…something is in the room…music and…and writing…steam!" At hearing this Callie's expression changed to something more like annoyance. Callie bulldozed into the toilet to see a bent over Cristina laughing so hard it looked like she might burst.

"What the fuck are you thinking Cristina? And when did you get off perving at my naked girlfriend, in the shower?" Callie wiped away any trace of the writing.

"I'm sorry Cal, I couldn't resist and it was soooo worth my eye's melting! You were in there hurling your guts up and the temptation was just so strong. I couldn't stop myself. You should have seen her face. It was like BEEP…BEEP…BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I thought her heart was going to stop on the spot." Cristina couldn't contain her amusement.

"How am I going to explain this now you bitch? How's the leg by the way?" Callie kicked at Christina but her foot just passed through her. Christina chuckled and stuck out her tongue. "Eh…Ghost, dumb ass! Already dead. It hurt like a bitch but it stopped stinging after 20 minutes, I reckon. Why?" Noticing Callie's discouraged expression.

"He killed again, last night and I got front a row ticket somehow!" Callie looked dejected.

"What…you thought shooting a ghost in the head with ghost bullets was going to take care of it?! Really…God you're not the sharpest scalpel on the tray are you…asses. I'd take that from Jarhead One and wannabe Jarhead…but you Cal, thought you had a bit more sense than that!" Cristina taunted.

"No I didn't think of that. I just thought it would have bought us more time. Now I think we just pissed him off more. That's fifteen we only have four more victims before he moves on to Arizona"

"What about Arizona?" Callie turned around shocked to see Arizona know dressed leaning against the door with her arms crossed. "I see there isn't really anyone in here, so don't mention this to anyone. I can see that Crazy Peds Surgeon and her Ghost jokes thrown in my face by sniggering interns…ugh!" Callie made a 'my lips are sealed motion' and also internally happy danced as Arizona smiled at her, the thought of trying to explain this at the moment was not something she had looked forward too.

"Ok, not that I'm bailing but I really need to go tell Teddy because I need someone to shout Yay at…unless you don't want me to go. I can always speak to her later."

"No babe, it fine. Great that's a good idea! Yeah go and tell Teddy" Arizona came and gave Callie a heartfelt kiss and then left the apartment humming along to Christina's song.

"Cristina go and get the two toddlers from where ever it is you go when you're not bothering me!"

"Aye Aye Captain!"

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Callie asked when the two ghosts appeared. She sat down on her bed and made herself as comfortable as she could.<p>

"We were playing poker, with Bob! He plays for the Dark, we were getting some info!" Tim watched Callie's features resemble annoyance.

"What you'd rather we play chess?" Mark sniggered

"Nothing… I'm not getting dragged into this…childishness, Mark. I'm not in the mood! Look, he killed another woman last night…Oh and the best part I got the free movie ticket!" Tim looked at Callie in shock.

"Cool, I didn't know that would be part of the whole seeing deal. Must have happened when you looked straight at him. When he took over your dad. Excellent, that could be really handy…" Tim continued to ramble to himself as Callie interrupted

"No I would have to say NOT cool! I just watched someone get their heart cut out of their chest by their loved one. I'm a surgeon, I cut people open for a living but…that…that was nasty" Callie started to look a bit sick again.

"I just mean, if you're seeing through his eyes we might get a few clues…it could work for us, maybe." Tim shrugged and continued "Anyway...Bill! He says that they have not been able to keep track of Williamson. He's been moving between people and they've not been able to hunt him down."

"Why would they be tracking him? Thought they would be all cheering him on and evil stuff like that?" Callie was confused.

"I told you, rules! He's messing with the order of things and the powers that be of the Light and the Dark take the rules seriously. Braggin' rights they want to win fair and square. So Bill is going to go speak to the boss and see what they can help with." Tim smiled at Callie.

"Oh ok then, you mean to say that…what, the devil…oh ruler of all that is nasty is going to help out?" Callie gawked; she couldn't quite believe what she had just asked.

"Well if you want to call him that then yeah, Ok. That's exactly what's going to happen. So we just need to see if we can get to him before he strikes again."

Callie adjusted herself on the bed not sure what to do next. Cristina interrupted the awkward silence.

"You know, what if we could get him to trade blondes?" Callie looked towards Christina uncertain with what the small brunette was hinting at. Cristina, never one to laugh much but when she did it always came out as this insane giggle and at hearing this, Callie was sure that whatever was about to come out of the woman's mouth, it was going to be wrong. Very wrong.

"We could trade Arizona for Hahn. She's Blonde with blue eyes. We might even get to see if she actually has a heart!" Mark joined Cristina in their hysterical laughter as Callie just looked at her two friends appalled by the two of them.

"Oh relax…It was a joke!"

Callie was startled as the four of them were joined by a small balding man with glasses. Callie looked on confused as the man shook Tim's hand and Mark waved at him with a smile.

"Bill, that was quick. Do you have any information for us then?" Tim asked the timid looking man.

"Well he is pissed! He says if you catch him before our guys then you've to contact me and the reaper will be let out to drag his ass back down, well...there!" Callie watched as Bill pointed towards the ground "Let's just say he's got a nice room with a not so lovely view! Look, I need to be getting back to my game, just let me know when you find him" with a nod of his head he was gone.

"What the hell! That was a face of pure evil if ever I saw one" Cristina scoffed

"Yeah, don't let that fool you. Anger management never worked very well for him, and that man can snap." Tim shrugged and continued "Ok well, Callie I suggest you try and rest up at the moment because we are going to go recon. Zona's ok at the moment. Just let us know if you see anything"

They left Callie alone in her room. She really didn't want to close her eyes again, too scared about what she might see...but her sleep had been disrupted due to her own control and also something she had no control over. As she closed her eyes, she prayed that this would be over soon.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy for you two, oh and it kinda makes me sick with jealousy" Teddy laughed "And she really did all that? How did she set that up, it sounds impressive, and romantic?! So not, Miss Torres Ortho badass. You know I'm going to have fun bringing up her romantic side."<p>

"Yeah I kinda got lost in the moment and I forgot to ask. Did I say AMAZING in every way" Arizona smirked at Teddy as the taller woman shook her head. "I'm going to ask her when I leave here, plus I have a few other questions for her. She really hasn't been all there. Something's definitely going on in her head and if she wants this to work, we really need to start talking. It's always been a problem for us and I don't want something stupid getting in the way of us being happy. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Completely, you two are the most stubborn women I've had the pleasure of knowing. If you screw this up Arizona Robbins, with your constant need to be in control or the fact that you run away when you don't want to deal...I will kill you myself. Coz this, this is not fun" Teddy hated the dating, she wanted what Arizona had.

"Oh ok, thanks it's nice to know what my best friend thinks of me"

"Tough love, it is the future honey, Suck it up. Right, come have a drink with me and we shall toast your future then you can go home and talk it out with your fiancée" Teddy excitedly hugged the blonde.

* * *

><p>Callie watched the blonde as she manoeuvred through the crowd of people in front of her. She had a uniform on, though she wasn't sure what kind. The woman stepped behind the desk and accepted a passport with a smile and returned to the computer in front of her. Callie saw the luggage roll past. She awoke with a startle "She works at the airport; he's stalking her…TIM, TIM!"<p>

"Callie what is it?" Tim appeared frazzled

"Tim, he's watching his next victim. Well I think he is at this moment because if we're already late that's just teasing!" Tim tipped his head as he tried to encourage Callie to continue. "Sorry, off point…it looks as though she works at the airport!"

"Right we'll go but we can't see him when he's hijacked a body so you need to get down there as quick as you can. Fuck, he's moving on to new victims quickly. Ok see you soon!" Tim was gone as quick as he could.

Callie got out of bed and started to roam the room as she looked for something suitable to wear. She heard the front door open and keys hit the table.

"Callie, Teddy says she's so happy for us and she's buying the first round of drinks, the next time we're out. She better make sure she brings enough money." She giggled as she looked around the room for Callie.

"Hey baby, I'm in the bedroom but I need to pop out for a bit. I hope I won't be too long." Callie smiled at Arizona when she appeared at the door.

"Callie, do you really need to go? I want to talk. I think we need to talk about what's going on with you. It's just you've been acting strange and well honestly I'm worried about you!"

"Arizona, look I really need to go and I want to talk to you...I really I do, but this is not the time…it's important that I go…" Callie was caught out when Arizona interrupted.

"No, no this is important" She moved her hand in between the two of them "What's so important that you can't have a conversation with me right now? You're on the sick Callie; you've got nowhere you should be apart from here. So this is you avoiding me, am I right? Tell me Callie, let me help you..."

"Look, I'm sorry baby. I'll tell you soon, I just need… I need to go so just let me do this I promise you I'll tell you later" Callie exited the bedroom as Arizona followed.

"Callie, don't you leave. Do not turn your back on me? Don't…" Arizona looked in disbelief as she watched Callie leave the apartment.

* * *

><p>Callie arrived at the Sea–Tac in record time. As she entered the building she instantly saw Mark and nodded at him. Making a beeline for the desks she saw Tim who watched the only blonde working. He looked to her for agreement. Callie looked to the woman's glowing number and nodded her head. He simply smiled and gave her a thumb's up. As Callie reached Tim he began to speak, she tried to keep her reactions to a minimal as she tried not to draw attention as the crazy lady who talked to herself.<p>

"We'll he hasn't seemed to have a move. We've been here about half an hour and she's been safe in front of everyone" Callie watched as a taller brunette came and took the blondes place.

"Looks as though I got here just in time" Callie whispered and discreetly followed the blonde towards the staff room. When she realised she couldn't follow, Callie motioned for Tim to follow. As they waited for the blonde to emerge from the room, she leant against the wall and shut her eyes briefly. When she did she realised she could see herself. She opened her eyes quickly and tried to adjust her bearings to where she thought Williamson was watching from.

Callie pointed towards a tall athletic looking man who had a baseball cap on. Their eye's met.

Christina and Mark followed Callie's point as Williamson realised that he'd been seen. He quickly left the body which caused the man to fall to the ground. This caused a bit of a scene and people rushed to check the man was ok. Mark and Christina took off after Williamson just as Tim appeared.

"She's on her way out! Stick with her"

"Follow Cristina and Mark, he's on the run!" Callie whispered and watched Tim run through the crowd in front of them. She was startled as the door opened and the blonde walked out dressed in street clothes.

Callie smiled slightly as the woman acknowledged her as she passed. The blonde had smirked when she saw Callie look at her. The woman continued down towards the airports exit. Callie pushed herself from the wall and followed the woman. She tried to leave enough space between the two of them to stop it looking blatantly obvious that she was following her.

* * *

><p>Angry eyes followed the brunette as she proceeded to follow the blonde into a coffee shop. Deciding to watch and wait for the right time to make their presence known, she hung back outside the café window but had made sure a clear view of what was going on could still be seen.<p>

Callie watched as the blonde took her coffee and found a seat at the back of the room. As she gave her order she was relieved that the little shop was busy which gave her a good excuse to go and ask if she could share a table with the blonde. The attendant behind the counter gave Callie her coffee, and she took in one last gulp of air as she tried to ready herself for a conversation with the blonde.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you? It's a bit busy in here and you…well you don't look scary so…I thought it probably best to sit with someone, who looks like you…I mean…eh there's nothing wrong with the way you look…Oh god!" Callie had already turned a lovely shade of red and watched as the blonde smiled and motioned for her to sit.

"Rambling I find that cute. You're cute. My names Jessica, or Jess and you seemed to have followed me from the Sea – Tac, which normally I would find a bit weird. Though If I'm being stalked by someone that looks like you, well I think I could let that slide" Jessica gave Callie a seductive smile.

"Well sometimes you've got to take the risk, especially when there's a pretty girl involved. My name is Callie." Callie extended her hand to the blonde who sat across from her. Although she had a smile on the outside Callie was internally kicking herself. She didn't want to be here flirting with this blonde; she wanted to be at home wrapped in the arms of her blonde. Lost in thought, that's when she heard someone clear their throat behind them. She couldn't tell why she knew but the immediate pang to her chest made her realise before she even turned around who was stood behind her.

"Soooo…This is what's more important than staying at home with your fiancée Callie?" Arizona concentrated her gaze on the shocked blonde in front of her "Yes fiancée, bet she never told you that when she was making the friendly eyes with you." Callie quickly turned to face Arizona grabbing her arms as she attempted to push Callie away. "We've been engaged less than 24 hours and you're already out…doing what Callie?"

"You followed me Arizona, why can you not trust me?" She knew she shouldn't but Callie really couldn't get her brain to kick in fast enough some times and couldn't always control what left her mouth.

"Well can you not blame me Callie? Look…look what you're doing? I've watched you follow this woman from the airport. What do you want me to think? Why should I trust you? Clearly you can't be trusted. Really I'm surprised it's a woman you need to get your extras from. Oh wait I forgot your walking penis is gone" Arizona knew it was a low blow but she really couldn't help it. This is what they did. Two very strong personalities did have its down sides.

Callie looked really angry then she just seemed to lose all fight. She noticed that their little domestic had everyone watching them and quickly got very embarrassed. She turned around to speak to Jessica and realised the blonde must have slipped away during the argument.

"Jessica, she's gone damn it! Arizona I can't do this right now go back to the apartment and I'll be back soon. You can do all your venting then. I promise I will tell you everything even though you'll probably not believe me. I love you, only you…but I really need to do this…Please believe me" She didn't wait for a response; she ran out the door, quickly she decided to go right.

* * *

><p>She had no idea what way Jessica had left and had hoped she had guessed correct. Callie proceeded to follow the street. It was quiet and she heard some sort of disturbance in a side alley. She pushed any fear to the back of her mind and turned the corner to see Jessica slumped over against the wall of the alley. She ran towards the blonde and checked for a pulse, it was faint and she had been very badly beaten.<p>

As Callie reached into her pocket to get her phone she heard the ground shift behind her. As she sucked in some air, she closed her eyes realising she had just walked into a trap. When her eyes were closed she was looking at her back again through Williamson's eyes "Well this sucks!"

Before Callie had time to react Williamson had grabbed her up towards him. His forearm held tightly beneath Callie's throat slowly cutting her flow of oxygen. She tried to fight him off, she knew she could take most with her size but he had had the surprise attack working in his favour. She didn't have the time to prepare herself.

"Now haven't you and your friends been busy...fucking with my work. Did your mother never teach you it's not nice to interfere in other people's business?" Callie tried to put her hands between her neck and his arm to try and get some pressure off her neck.

"You know I'm going to go finish what I'd started with that cheating fucker over there. I'll be taking what belongs to me. Even though you're so not my type, you've done your best to cross paths with me so I would not be a gentleman if I didn't show a lady a good time." He pressed his arm harder to Callie's throat, she felt her head spinning, and it had begun to be difficult to hang on to conciseness.

"No, no...Not just yet. I want you to hear this first" Williamson pulled Callie harder while he whispered in her ear.

"Just know that I'm going to take extra time with your little hottie. You've just made it personal bitch, fucking with my business. I'll teach you." With one last push into her neck Callie faded out. Williamson chuckled as he dropped Callie's motionless body to the ground and moved over to reclaim Jessica's body.

He looked back at Callie and smiled as he laid the beaten and unconscious body out and continued quietly with his work, humming along with himself as he took his tools from his bag. Finishing up, he ripped the skirt from the body in front of him and wrapped his prize with care. His attention was drawn back to Callie, as he made his way over he knelt over her. Annoyed that she was unconscious, it was no fun hitting them when there was no response. He took his knife and rested it above her heart toying with the idea of another prize for his collection. Really, she wasn't his type but he was way past having a conscience.

He was just about to plunge the knife in deep when Callie's phone rang. He quickly started to hear a voice from beyond the alley. He decided he'd get another chance to finish her off, so he grabbed the heart and ran off down the Alley.

"Callie, Callie… Oh my god, sweetie!" Arizona came running into the alley. After their very public fight, Arizona had gone in search of her fiancée. After not being able to see her she had decided to call her mobile, only to hear her ringtone come from the alley's direction. She had never been so happy that Callie had Lady Marmalade play as her ringtone for the blonde.

"That's the girl from the coffee shop. Oh god Callie what happened?" Arizona knew she was talking to herself. She knelt down beside Callie and checked her pulse, she was alive. She blew out the breath she hadn't realised she had held, grabbed her phone and called the emergency services.

Tim, Mark and Cristina all arrived when they felt the panic in Arizona. They were not prepared for the scene in front of them. There was blood everywhere from the battered blonde just about a foot away from Arizona, who held an unconscious Callie in her arms pleading for her to be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"_**And who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart, you're gonna catch a cold. From the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?"**_** Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts**

* * *

><p>"Mark, make sure you're with Callie at all times. Mark...focus!" Tim watched as Mark's attention had been taken by the exit of Lexie from the room. "Cristina you follow Arizona, even to the toilet…before you start, I don't care. <em>Do not let either one of them out your sight<em>…Got it?!" Tim pulled rank on the two prior surgeons'. His cool exterior had hid the complete panic which raged on internally.

"Hey, what are you going to do? Shouldn't we all just stay here and make sure he can't get to Blondie?" Mark questioned Tim, unsure to what the marine had thought.

"That…that!" he pointed to Callie's unconscious body which now lay in the hospital bed. "What he did to Callie, that's a message! That's a sleeper hold; a sloppy one but he could have killed her if he'd wanted too. He knew just how much pressure to add, to make sure she went down. He's going to go after both of them, I'm sure of it!"

"Ok then, but back to the point of why am I the only one that seemingly has the _joy_ of following McPerky about? Oh it's hard work watching someone unconscious in a bed! Oh and what are you going to be doing…Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Cristina reverted back to being Cristina, she was afraid for her friends but herself and emotions did not work well together.

"I, my emotionally AWOL friend…am going hunting! So if you need me, shout OK" Tim left the two ghosts alone in Callie's room.

Mark stood protectively beside his best friend's hospital bed. He took the unconscious woman's appearance in. She looked so...peaceful. You would never have known what had happened to her, if it hadn't been for the ugly bruise that had formed around her neck. He tried to shake the_ what if's_ out of his head. The thought of anyone hurting another human being, a _female_ like that made his blood boil.

Arizona had nodded off in the corner. She had scrunched herself into a small ball to fit on the uncomfortable seat. When she had found Callie in the alley it had just begun to get dark and she was glad that a few passing good citizen's had stopped when they had heard her shouts. They had waited with her until the police and ambulance arrived. The thought of the attacker coming back had scared the crap out of her, but there was no way she would leave Callie's side for a second. She had made sure the Brunette was breathing and had quickly checked for any other injuries. Satisfied that the there was none, she knew the only thing that she'd have to worry about was how long Callie had been withheld of oxygen. That was the thought that now scared her. The longer oxygen had been removed from the brain, the bigger the chance of brain damage.

"Hey, don't you find it funny that yet again Callie gets knocked on her ass, and we're the ones trying to piece everything back together! What do we get out of it, we're DEAD…Oh wait she KILLED us. Are we going to get a lollypop and a pat on the head when we show up at the pearly gates?

Cristina broke the silence; it had been too easy to hear her own worries for her friend that she reverted back to Christina logic.

"Fuck off, will you. Just get over it already! I'm sorry that you died. If I could and had the strength right now I'd punch you, you do know that right!" Callie's quiet but raspy voice took the Asian woman by surprise; she smiled at the smaller woman as she saw Cristina smirk.

"Nice to see you've not joined us in the land of in-between. I could recommend the fish! You know I'd cuddle you, but I'd probably just end up in you…and we all know how Blondie feels about that." Mark gave a dirty smirk to which Callie scrunched up her face and tried to stop the chuckle that built up, it hurt like hell but she couldn't stop it. "How are you feeling? Blondie's over there sleeping by the way, she's fine." Mark said but had added where Arizona was when he had seen the panic in Callie's eyes having not seen her.

"Good…ok. I feel as good as one would feel after having an insane person squeeze your neck until you pass out. Where's the drill sergeant?" Callie brought her hand up to touch her bruised and sore neck. "I could really do with some water; my throat feels like it's on fire!"

"Say no more, Senorita!" Callie watched as Cristina moved over towards Arizona and stood in front of her. "Tim's says he's hunting, doe a deer or a duck…ghost, didn't say!" She looked back with a childish grin on her face. Callie had no time to tell her to stop before Cristina kicked the bottom of Arizona's foot, which caused the blonde to awake with a startle. "Ha-ha, so worth the grief I'm going to get for that!" Cristina turned back toward Callie and shrugged "What you going to do? _Kill me, Oh wait, been there done that!" _

"God Callie, are you alright? Is…is your brain working?" Arizona stumbled over to the nurses buzzer, she hit it a couple of times with the palm of her hand.

"Obviously your brains in a worse condition than mine; slow down Arizona. Please baby, I'm ok. How long was I out for?" Callie coughed, and winced in pain. Arizona realised what Callie needed and quickly gave her a drink from the water at the side of the bed.

"Eh…we've been at the hospital for about 20 minutes. It was at least 10 minutes at the scene. We don't know how long you we're out before I found you. Derek reckons you were out for a little bit longer than you should have been, because of your previous head damage." After Arizona had finished speaking, a nurse entered the room. She smiled when she saw that Callie was awake. "I'll page Doctor Sheppard, right away" with that she left the room with a nod toward the two women.

Arizona drew in a gulp of air and looked back to her fiancée who lay yet again in a hospital bed.

"You…you're not off the hook. You need to tell me what's going on here! If you don't Calliope, I swear…I can't even think about that right now, but you are telling me as soon as Derek comes in here and tells me that it's fine for me to shout at you. What were you thinking, really? An alley...you were lying in an alley, feet away from a woman who had her heart cut out her chest. I was so worried Callie. Can you stop with the drama, I can't take it!?" Arizona rambled on and gained a small smile and nod from Callie, as Arizona kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Good evening ladies. Torres, we have to stop meeting like this." Derek said as he entered the room. The man always seemed to radiate smooth. "Ok, let's get down to the questions. You know how it works? I've checked your scans and everything is fine. A lot of bruising and you'll be sore for a while" Callie rolled her eyes; she was a doctor, she knew this. She watched as Mark and Christina moved to the back of the room but didn't disappear from sight.<p>

"You were really lucky Torres. You've had pressure applied to the carotid artery, therefore stopping oxygenated blood to your brain. If you'd have been held for any longer…well, the person definitely knew what they were doing."

"No shit Sherlock" Callie murmured under her breath, receiving a scowl from Arizona. "Look I'm fine, I have a sore throat…I'll get over it, can I get out of her? Please sir" Callie gave Derek a pout as she tried to take some tension out of the situation.

"I suppose, considering Arizona seems to be the only sane one in your relationship and I'm sure she'll be watching you like a hawk. The police have been hanging about. Their out in the waiting room…coffee and doughnuts in hand. They want a statement from you so once you've given that, you're free to go." Derek gave Callie's shoulder a friendly squeeze, as he left he shouted back towards Arizona "Like a hawk Doctor Robbins, and remind your patient the benefits of not walking into alleys by herself"

"He really has this _I am God_ persona" Callie shook her head and tried to giggle but realised it hurt too much to do it. She was just about to ask Arizona to get her clothes when she saw her fiancée's face. She bit her lip and took a large breath of air in. Callie knew the loaded question was about to exit those beautiful lips and she waited for the onslaught.

"I know you've been putting whatever it is off. You have continually changed the subject or told me that everything is fine. EVERYTHING IS NOT FINE CALLIE!" Arizona had so many questions in her head; she was worried that she wouldn't get the right ones out. She looked towards Callie, who just looked back at her like a child about to get into trouble. "Seriously…we need to be honest with each other. If you can't tell me something because you think I'm going to judge you then we really need to rethink this proposal." Arizona looked down at her hand and began to play with the ring on her finger. She really hoped that Callie would let her in. Obviously something was going on and if Callie wouldn't let her help then how could there be a basis for a relationship?

"Callie, I really need you to know that you can let me in. Trust me that I will support you no matter what." Arizona was pleading with Callie.

"Ok…I really don't know how to…I see ghosts! Mark and Cristina are sitting over there in the corner. Go on, laugh at me. I'm ready for it." Callie sat straight up in her bed waiting for Arizona to say something...anything. She was currently sat in the chair beside Callie with a look of confusion all over her face.

"Since the accident, I can see ghosts. Honestly I think I'm nuts so why should you be any different, right?" She paused to see if Arizona would join this conversation but still she waited so she continued "Mark and Cristina…I can see them. Do you know there is a clown in Peds? Your kids are telling the truth. Oh and that picture drawn on the wall…" Callie was cut off by Arizona

"Cristina! Cristina did the picture and the shower.' Arizona gasped. 'Oh she was in the shower...yuck!" Cristina sprung up from her seat and quickly moved towards Callie.

"You tell her, I didn't look at her and I burnt my eyes after." Callie sniggered at the flustered woman.

"Ok then, it would explain a lot…mmm" Arizona smiled at the brunette.

"What? That's it, that easy!? I tell you I see ghosts and you're that accepting of it? You mean I've been worrying about telling you this whole time and you…you just shrug and everything's fine?!"

"Yeah well, I work with children…believe in miracles and fairy dust remember, and well I like to believe that my brother is still watching over me. It just…it explains a few things. You were talking to yourself like a crazy person. So I believe you that Mark and Cristina are still here." Callie was amazed by the loving look she had received from Arizona. It wasn't the look of horror she had originally expected. She wasn't ready to tell her about Tim or the fact that she was in danger yet, so she thought it best to let that slide at the moment.

Both women were startled when the door rattled, "Ok well that has to be the police. Do you think that knock is the first thing they learn in training?" Callie joked when they looked over towards the door as it revealed Officer Black and Officer Garcia.

"Ladies…are we going to have to send you on one of those training courses, since you seem to be a bit of a trouble maker Doctor Torres!" Officer Black smiled towards Callie. "We're glad to see you're awake and seem to be alright. Let's get down to business and we'll be out your hair as quick as we can." Callie nodded. She knew she wasn't going to be any help and it made her feel useless. Even if she had seen who had attacked her, there was no way she would have said who it was. It wasn't the poor person's fault. Williamson had used them as a puppet and they shouldn't pay for something they had no control over.

"Ok, Doctor Torres can you tell us why you came to be at the alley and if you have a description of the person who attacked you" Callie watched as officer Garcia pulled out a note pad and pen and looked at her, ready for her to start.

Sucking in some air Callie started deciding that starting at the coffee shop would be best. She had realised that the police had probably already taken statements from witnesses at the coffee place. She didn't want to make herself look any more suspicious.

"I stopped in for a coffee, there wasn't any seats so I took a seat next to the woman. Her name was Jessica. Anyway, we may have flirted a bit and that's when Arizona came in and confronted me about it." Callie suddenly tried to shift herself in her bed when she saw Arizona realise that she'd totally forgot to find out what that was about. Officer Black realised that Callie had gave Arizona a sorry glance, as he looked at Arizona she scrunched her face. He found it adorable and chuckled.

"Mmm…jealousy is a green eyed monster and there's no reasoning with a monster…just ask my kids!" Arizona told the officers.

"Yeah, well we had already caused a bit of a scene. Jessica must have left when we were arguing. I left because I didn't want to fight and I told Arizona that I'd talk to her later. I had walked down the street and heard something coming from the alley. I went over to have a look and saw her lying up against the wall. She was badly beaten but I couldn't see anyone so I went over to check on her. I was just about to call the police when I realised there was someone behind me." Callie closed her eyes as she could still feel him up against her, slowly tightening his grip on her throat replayed in her head. The words he spoke as she could hear the joy in his voice as he taunted her about Arizona, it made her visibly tremble. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand as she tried to comfort her fiancée.

"I'm…I'm ok, I never saw anything else. He was behind me the whole time."

"Did he say anything to you, anything at all?"

"No nothing…I'm sorry I have nothing to help you with." Callie voice was defeated.

"That's alright Doctor Torres, thank you for answering our questions. If you think of anything else, please just let us know. We hope you have a quick recovery. All the best and stay out of trouble cause if we see you again, I'll take it you have a major crush." With that Officer Black left a calling card with Arizona and winked at both women. "Take care, alright" both officer's smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p>As soon as the officers left, Arizona turned towards Callie. Mark and Cristina had seen the sudden change in her features and both quickly looked at each other "Eh Callie, we're going to wait outside! We don't need to witness a domestic." Both ghosts left through the wall. Mark stuck his head back through "I don't think I'm ever going to get sick of that!" he smiled at Callie then left.<p>

"Green eyed monster has been awakened then, do I need to be wary of flying bricks!" Callie giggled nervously.

"Not amused Callie, not the time! Why were you following that girl? A girl, who ended up next to you dead. You need to tell me what you were thinking?" Arizona gave Callie a cold stare.

"Aright, I'm telling you…I told you I can see ghosts, I can see other things too. It's hard to explain but, those murders that happened…I can see who the next victim is. She was next and I tried to keep her busy, out of harm…obviously I failed." Callie looked to the blonde for any hint of that she had followed her, but then again Callie couldn't follow herself.

"Ok I'm going to marry Frank Bannister" Arizona giggled as she saw Callie's confusion. "As in the Frighteners, Michael J Fox…could see the victims of a serial killer ghost! You know I would think you were crazy but theirs just been far too many things that I couldn't even start to explain. So, do you know whose next then?" Arizona kind of looked amused by it all.

This wasn't what Callie had expected. She thought that Arizona would laugh her all the way to the crazy ward. It was just another thing to fall in love with. How she had been so accepting of Callie in all her craziness. "Eh yeah, I know who one of his next victims are!" Callie looked towards the glowing number, it was the first time she had actually looked since she'd woke up. She was surprised to see that the number had changed again. It wasn't twenty anymore, it was eighteen. Callie quickly looked shaken and started to mumble as Arizona tried to understand what the brunette was saying.

"Lawyer was fifteen, but got to her…Sarah Peters ended up fifteen…Jessica was sixteen. That's eighteen….so who's seventeen? I'm missing some one. I need to talk to…him!" Callie looked towards Arizona, who returned the _'what the fuck look'_ "It's ok, I'm just rambling sweetie."

"Ok well, I could really do with a coffee and I know you must be dying for one. I mean, ok not the best choice of words…but you know what I mean" Arizona offered a small smile and relaxed when she saw Callie smile back. "Anyway I'll go grab us some coffees and you can get yourself into some street clothes so we can get out of here" Arizona gave Callie a kiss and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll be much longer in there, I'm getting bored?" Mark said as he eyed up the nurse who was bent over the desk trying to retrieve something from the other side.<p>

"God knows…oh, there's Meredith. You watch them…_I'm going haunting_" Cristina sniggered as she spoke the last bit in sing song.

"You go…I got this!" Mark told Cristina, never taking his eyes from the ass of the brunette nurse.

Mark looked back over to Callie's room and was happy he could still see the two women talk. His attention was drawn when he heard Lexie. A smile grew as he watched her appear round the corner talking to Avery. "Mmm, let's see what you're talking about!" Mark was so taken by what was happening between the two doctors that he didn't notice Arizona leave the room.

* * *

><p>Callie walked into the toilet area and threw her clothes on the chair next to the toilet. She ran the cold tap and splashed some water on her face. Picking up the towel to wipe her face, she quickly removed her hospital gown and put on the clothes. After she pulled her T shirt down she was startled when she heard a voice.<p>

"You know you shouldn't have done that?" Callie recognised Teddy's voice.

"Oh hey Teddy, did Arizona not tell you…we sorted it out I wasn't cheating or flirting. We talked and it's sorted!" Callie looked to Teddy through the mirror in front of her. She noticed quickly the glowing number seventeen above her own chest.

"I didn't mean that!" Teddy voice was laced with sarcasm.

"What the fuck!" Callie managed to swing around in enough time to avoid the swing from Teddy's right hook. Teddy quickly rebalanced herself and attacked Callie again. She had managed to grab Callie but because the Latina had been aware of the attack that came, she had a bit of control this time. Both women struggled, Callie had quickly ran out of ideas, "I'm sooo sorry Teddy!"

"For what, bitch!?" Williamson sniggered

"I break and fix bone's for a living…this bitch!" Callie managed to bring back her arm enough and brought it forward to meet Teddy's jaw. Callie watched in horror as her friend hit the floor unconscious. She moved over to make sure Teddy was alright. She remembered Mark had said that he couldn't move her when she was unconscious, and it seemed like the only thing left to do.

As she moved Teddy's head so that she could see her face, that's when she felt it. She felt numb, she felt as though she was freezing. The numbness moved up her body until she couldn't feel anything. She had no control. She looked down at Teddy and could see her…but she had no control of herself anymore. That's when the panic hit her, nobody would know! Mark, Christina and Tim couldn't see him when he had control of someone.

"This is fun isn't it? Now you get to watch first-hand what I'm going to do to your blonde. I'm going to take my time, nice and slow and when I'm cutting into her, she'll be looking straight into your eye's knowing you did this to her! You should have kept your nose out of my business." Callie watched herself speak to the mirror. "You know I came in here to kill you first, but it's funny what fate presents. Now I'm going to make _you_ take her last breath. Then I'm going to make you suffer because I'm not going to kill you. No, I'm going to frame you and you'll spend the rest of your crappy life knowing that you couldn't save her!" Callie turned; she closed the door as she exited the toilet back into the main room just in time for Arizona to enter the room holding two coffees.

"Hey there, you ready to go home" Arizona smiled brightly at her.

Callie smiled back "Yeah, I can't wait to be alone with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"_**Run, Is this to be our fate? Hide, Freedom is ours as long as we escape. We walk in the shadows. We do…Find out what we all know, our time is near. If this is the way it ends. Don't tell me it's meaningless, there'll be no compromise. We fallen, we too shall rise you held me and taught me how. I think I am ready now if this is the way it ends, this is the way it's meant to be." **_

_**Landon Pigg's The way it ends.**_

* * *

><p>"Check mate! Come on pay up, I won fair and square." Tim smugly looked at his despondent opponent. "You promised you'd give me the information that I'm looking for Dusty!" Tim whined at the big goof of a man as he held up his hands in a wait a minute gesture.<p>

"Patience Tim, I'll get to it in a minute!" Dusty knew he was toying with the blonde. Tim had had no luck on his '_Hunting_' expedition so he'd decided to try his luck on neutral ground.

Limbo was an abandoned club that had been used as a common ground between the Light and the Dark. Dusty when he was alive had owned the place. In death he had managed to keep it through quite a lot of body possessions whenever somebody would come and sniff about his property. Also, he found people tend to stay clear of places they think to be haunted, unexplained noises and moving objects tend to make people look crazy when trying to explain them. He also maintained it that way as well, there had been many a person throughout the years to have lost an hour out of their day…Turning them into janitors for a bit, he could keep the place tidy.

It could be a lonely existence for spirits that chose to stay. This was one place they could go play games and chat. Dusty had strict rules that there would be no Light and Dark fights; they could keep that for outside his club. Dusty was a neutral, there were quite a few spirits that stayed just because they weren't ready to leave just yet, they didn't interfere in people's lives in the way of trying to get them to follow a path. They were just your run of the mill ghosts, normally tricksters that just keep themselves amused through the occasional haunting.

"Right ok, you want some information that will help you with your serial possession dude?" Dusty looked at Tim as he nodded his head and made a hurry up motion with his hand. Tim had started to lose patience he had already been talked into the game of chess and he wasn't happy about being kept in the dark any longer.

"Yeah, we figured we could grab him, but he's fast. We shot him and that seemed to just sting him for a couple of hours, didn't stop him for too long. I have someone on the living side with the sight, so she can see him…"Tim was quickly cut off by Dusty

"Oh you have someone that can see, that's good…Wait did you say you shot him?"

"Yes he had possessed someone, and we didn't know what else to do." Tim shrugged.

"So you shot at a person not knowing what would happen that's very…" Tim quickly cut Dusty off this time.

"Hey no, we had an accident earlier with a gun which showed us that a person would be fine, ok he was a bit rattled and had no recollection of what had happen. That wasn't anything to do us shooting him."

"Yeah well, that was lucky for you then; though please don't do that if your person with the sight gets possessed. They can see what's happening, so it will affect them…their brain believes what's happening and that could be life threatening!" Dusty looked over to Tim as Tim's voice started to rise.

"That…that isn't right, Callie was shot and it had no effect on her, but the bullet hurt Cristina…it went through Callie with no effect?" Tim shook his head at Dusty.

"Yes, but she wasn't possessed at the time! She can _see_ everything, so if she's possessed she'll be able to see it happen plus feel his pain and her brain will trick her…do you get it!" Dusty didn't mean it to come out so harsh but he wasn't sure if he was getting through to the blonde.

"Right ok then, can't let that happen…just as well I've got someone watching out for her. Ok so we really need something to keep him in position, from getting away from us. Bill said that the Reaper has been looking for him as well and has had no luck. If we catch him first we've to call."

"Nice, the Reaper…scary as hell but actually, we've had some really good conversations…Once you get over the arrrgggghhhh!" Dusty smirked when Tim looked at him as though he was nuts.

"Honest good guy, sucky job! Anyway, I think I can get you something to help and you have someone with the sight so this will work!" Dusty said as he got excited. "It's a spell, it will trap him…put him in an imaginary box or just freeze him in place not sure but he'll definitely not be going anywhere. Is that what you're looking for? God I'm good." Tim looked at the smiling Dusty as though he was pulling his leg; he didn't find it funny and thought he was just being teased.

"Yeah right a spell, if that where the case why aren't ghosts using it against other ghosts?"

"It can't be said by a ghost, you've got to get a living person to say it and no not someone possessed…someone like your Callie!" Dusty smirked as Tim reacted to this news.

"If you weren't so ugly, I'd kiss you!" Tim laughed at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah but you owe me…once a month chess night and I'll get you your spell!"

"If it works you're on."

"DEAL!" Tim shook the offered hand and Dusty went to get the relative information.

* * *

><p>As she watched Arizona hand her a coffee and then give her one of her brightest smiles, Callie couldn't do anything but feel the bile bubble at the bottom of her stomach. She hadn't told Arizona the most important part about why she could see ghosts. She had put her in danger, again Callie's lack of communication with the blonde was going to result in…God she didn't even want to think what was going to happen, she just had to figure out how to protect Arizona from herself and she would make sure she did.<p>

"Ok, I signed your release papers while I was out, thought you'd want to get out of here as soon as…plus I'm awesome!" Arizona smiled as she waited for Callie to respond to the awesome part. Arizona's over use of the word always made Callie roll her eyes, but there was no change in Callie's features, which was weird but Arizona just shrugged it off. "Okay! Well do you want to get back to the apartment, we haven't had dinner yet so we could phone pizza?" Arizona watched as Callie nodded. Suddenly a low groan came from the toilet, as Teddy started to stir.

"What was that, did you hear that…was that Cristina trying to spook me?" Arizona smiled towards Callie.

"Nope, never heard anything, let's just go ok" Callie just walked from the room without waiting for her, leaving Arizona to pick up Callie's bag much to her confusion.

"Just when I thought we were getting somewhere, with the talking." Arizona mumbled to the ceiling, no one else in earshot.

* * *

><p>Mark spun around from the conversation he had been listening to when he heard Arizona call after Callie, as she shouted at her that she was going the wrong way.<p>

"Oh shit! Cristina, CRISTINA! Their on the move, let's go!" Mark shouted around the corridor.

"Keep your panties on; well in your case we know you can't…I'm here. When did you get so scared about watching two women that you needed a hand…oh is that's what's wrong, do you need a hand! Would that even work?" Cristina appeared in front of Mark and scrunched up her face while she made an up and down motion with her hand.

"You know I've not tried…" Mark quickly realised that this conversation had turned the wrong way and attempted to get back on track. "Em…Cal and Blondie walked off down the hall, which was weird cause Callie never even attempted to get my attention." Mark looked upset by this fact.

"Well they can't be that far ahead and we better find them before Tim realises we weren't exactly watching them closely. Well we can't sense any panic in them so I think we're ok at the moment, but we better get to them because I don't fancy being made to _drop and give him twenty!" _Marks spoke but his attention had quickly diverted to a very confused and mumbling Meredith who walked down the Hall.

"Hey Lexie! Why did you page me?" Meredith asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I didn't page you!" Lexie replied to her very annoyed looking sister, who started to have a mini tantrum on the spot.

"Arrrgghh, you are the fourth person who has paged me in the last half an hour…who then say's they didn't, I have been all over this damn hospital. I think my pagers haunted!" Mark looked at Cristina who had tried her best to not crack.

"You are a nasty, nasty woman…come on before you really drive her insane." Cristina finally lost it and let out a cackle, once Mark shook his head and began to laugh himself.

* * *

><p>Arizona just looked toward the brunette, there was something off she couldn't put her finger on it. The lift journey down to the lobby had been quiet and awkward. She had thought it was just that Callie had needed some time to process what had happened. So she had left her to her thoughts and had just continued to watch her. There was no warmth, no emotion she was distant, which had begun to freak Arizona out.<p>

As the doors opened, Callie stepped out first and started to walk towards the door but stopped as Williamson realised he didn't know where he was going. He waited for Arizona to catch up and followed quietly as they crossed the street to the apartment.

Callie spent the whole time trying to regain control of her body, but failed in every attempt. Complete panic took over and now she knew she had to rely on her friends, all she could do was watch. She would not give up trying but she had started to tire and had decided to stop at the moment to try and regain some strength, she just hoped that he would begin to tire as well.

As they entered the apartment, Arizona threw her keys on the table and moved toward the phone. Callie smirked and placed the deadbolt quietly.

"I'm just going to phone pizza, just the usual ok?" after no response from Callie she turned around but was startled when Callie was face to face with her, Callie looked straight through her and it made her very uneasy. As Arizona tried to back up, Callie continued to close in on her until she was backed against the wall. Normally Arizona would have found this quite arousing, but this chilled her to the bone. Callie's eyes were dark, not through arousal but they were cold…there was nothing but hate.

"Your kind…you disgust me!" Arizona was confused and felt very intimidated by Callie so moved to get out of her way. Callie grabbed her shoulders and pushed her harder into the wall. Arizona tried to push Callie off her, but Callie definitely had the height and weight advantage.

"You better take your hands off me Callie, this is not funny" Arizona was not amused by her fiancée's actions.

She felt more weight against her shoulders, as Callie pushed her further into the wall. Callie positioned her mouth to Arizona's right ear and began to whisper "it's only a man who should fuck a woman, do you know how wrong you are? I bet you're turned on with Callie here pushing against you. Is that what you want Callie to fuck you against this wall…I would normally have made sure my puppet was a man, then I would have showed you exactly what you've missed out on." Arizona looked into Callie's eyes; she wondered what the hell was going on and tried to shrug Callie off her again. Williamson just pushed Callie's body in closer effectively pinning Arizona between Callie and the wall. He moved Callie's forearm up underneath Arizona's chin and added a little bit of pressure until she whimpered. She had tried to turn her head to stop the pressure on her throat.

"No, I want you to look at me…so she can see exactly what she did to you, the fear in your eye's at the moment is beautiful and I want her to see the life drain from you." Williamson continued to uses Callie's body to slowly stop Arizona's oxygen supply.

Callie was trying with her all to stop what was happening in front her. She could see Arizona start to lose her fight. Then she heard them, Mark and Cristina came through the blue door.

"Hey Callie…Oh I'm sorry this is not the time for sexy time Callie, though I must say I never thought you had it in you!" Mark giggled; they couldn't see what was actually happening.

Suddenly Tim appeared "What the fuck are you guy's doing just standing there?" as he ran towards the two women, "that's panic…can you not feel that. Callie what are you doing?" Williamson turned and smirked at Tim.

The last thing Arizona saw was that it appeared as though something was pulling Callie's arms back behind her which had stopped Callie from putting enough pressure on her throat to do to much damage. She began to pass out as she was released from Callie's hold and as she fell to the ground, she heard a familiar voice as she lost consciousness.

Tim had rushed to Arizona's side shouting her name over and over as Mark and Christina had a hold of Callie. As Williamson looked straight into Tim's eyes he told him "I'm teaching someone a lesson in the importance of not interfering, part one is done…I'll be back to finish what I started though" Williamson laughed and that's when the three ghosts watched as Callie became limp as Williamson left her body and disappeared out the of the apartment. Callie's body fell to the floor when Mark and Christina lost concentration at the realisation that Williamson had possessed Callie.

"She's not breathing, quickly Callie…come on please wake up, please" Tim was a crumpled mess beside his sister.

* * *

><p>The next thing Callie was aware of was the cold wetness that hit her face; she shot up right and looked to a very freaked out Christina who was holding a now empty vase.<p>

"Cal, Blondie…she's stopped breathing move your ass!" Callie followed the pointing finger toward Tim who was bent over Arizona. Moving over quickly, she stumbled as she still hadn't got her bearings together.

As she knelt down next to Arizona she went straight into doctor mode. Arizona was already on her back so she gently tilted her head back and checked her airway. She checked for a pulse and realised that Christina was correct that there was none so she started mouth to mouth. She pinched Arizona's nose and gave a hard breath watching Arizona's chest rise and fall and then repeated. She placed the heel of her hand in the middle of her chest and put the other on the top of her first hand with her fingers interlacing each other. Mentally she was trying to calm herself by talking through the steps in her head. When she was happy her elbows were straight and her shoulders were directly above her hands, she started the compressions. Counting to herself as she completed the first set of compressions she quickly checked for any chest movements, in seeing that there wasn't anything she repeated the breathing and compressions again. Confident in the rhythm Callie started to ramble.

"Come on baby, don't do this to me…please stay with me, please. I need you."

With a splutter and a gasp Arizona came to and Callie broke down in tears. "Oh my god Arizona, it wasn't me…please believe me!" She couldn't contain the sobs as she pulled her up into her embrace.

"Callie, Callie don't worry, she knows it wasn't you, she'll know that you would never have done that to her." Tim tried to reassure Callie but was startled when Arizona quickly spoke roughly.

"Tim…is that you! Am I dead! Callie, why can I hear Tim?" Callie looked over at Tim and then back at Arizona.

"Zona, can you hear me?" Tim came right up to his sister's ear, which startled Arizona at the closeness of his voice.

"Shit, Callie _why am I hearing Tim's voice?_" Arizona pulled herself up quickly and shakily moved across the room, she was extremely dizzy and her head was pounding, but she spun around quickly losing her balance when she heard a voice behind her.

"_Boo!_ Ha Roller Girl can hear us."

"That was _Cristina_, oh my god you _were_ telling the truth!" Arizona looked shocked toward Callie.

"Wait, what you said you believed me?" Callie stood and walked towards Arizona who backed up staggering slightly.

"Yeah, I did believe you! I just didn't believe believe you." Arizona said bringing her hand up to get Callie to stop moving towards her.

"That doesn't even make sense Blondie!" Mark said and watched as Arizona spun around in the direction of the voice.

"Ok well I think it's apparent that she can hear us but can't see us, I've heard of this but have never seen it before you Callie. But it's said that when someone has a traumatic experience then it can open your mind, not to the same extent as you Callie" Tim watched as Arizona realised that Tim was talking to Callie.

"Wait…Tim's been here all this time and you didn't think to tell me!"

"Well yeah I was going to, but honestly hey sweetie I met your dead brother, oh he's awesome by the way…Didn't think that would have went down well."

"You didn't even try Callie, he's been here all this time and you never said anything. What the hell is going on? You better tell me everything this time, cause you just tried to kill me…and I do know it wasn't you I could see it in your eyes but it _was_ you, so tell me what on earth is going on."

"Ok sweetie, I'm sorry please calm down. Sit, I'll get you some water before you pass out again and I'll explain everything." Callie walked Arizona down to the couch and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Are you ok?" Callie watched Arizona nod and then went to get her water. As she came back and handed Arizona her drink she sat down next to her and told Arizona everything.

* * *

><p>Callie watched as Arizona just looked straight ahead as she tried to process all the information that Callie had gave her. Finally coming out of her daze Arizona looked to Callie. "I understand why you didn't tell me, I really do…but I'm kind of hurt by it also. But I know we have the bigger picture to deal with right now so what do we do now? He at least thinks that I'm out of the picture so that means he's going to be coming after Callie."<p>

"Yeah I came back to tell you, I managed to get a spell…well it turns out it's really just the Lord's Prayer but it has to be said by someone who is alive and without the Amen that's what releases the trap. You wouldn't happen to know it in Latin would you?" Tim scrunched his face up as he waited for her answer.

"_**P**__**ater**__** noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen**_… Would that be what you're looking for?" Callie looked smug as all four looked back at her with their mouths open.

"What your surprised by this, my dad hello…drummed into us as kids" Callie shrugged.

"Ok well you need to say it the next time he's here, that will trap him then we can call Bill." Tim smiled.

"Bill?" Arizona asked

"Don't ask, I'll tell you later. I think your head must be hurting enough right now." Callie cuddled Arizona and gave her a loving kiss. "When he comes back, I'm going to have to piss him off and I need him to possess you." Arizona's just looked at Callie in confusion. "Guys I need to be able to say the prayer so don't interfere, if he has possession of Arizona he's not going to hurt her until he's finished with me. But you guy's need to be out the room because the prayer will affect you also and If it's goes badly then please do whatever you need to, to keep Arizona safe." Suddenly a switch seemed to flick in Callie's head, she had totally forgotten but the change in conversation would stop Arizona from arguing with her.

"Arizona, you need to phone Teddy and make sure she's ok"

"How what happened to Teddy?"

"Eh…before I was possessed, he possessed Teddy that's how he got to me…I kind of knocked her out, we left her in the toilet!" Callie winced when she saw Arizona's face. "It was the only thing I could do to get him out, please just phone and make sure she's ok." Arizona got up from the couch and quickly located and grabbed her bag. As she minovered to the bedroom she shot Callie a look, which made Callie feel about twelve.

"Oh my god Torres, you knocked Teddy out ha ha, when she finds out she'll go GI Jane on your ass!" Cristina threw herself next to Callie on the sofa, as Tim and Mark watched the giggling woman.

* * *

><p>Arizona exited the bedroom with a smirk on her face, "Teddy's ok, Owen checked her out she's got a lovely bruise but there's no damage, Slugger!" She let out a giggle and then continued, "She has no idea what happened she reckons she went to check on you, when you weren't in the room she checked the toilet and must have slipped and hit something. I think we'll let her think that, what do you think?" Callie nodded her head in agreement. "Do we have any painkillers I couldn't find any in the room, my head is killing me?"<p>

"Yeah I got some more the other day I just forgot to put them in the room, I think I left them in the kitchen beside the kettle." Arizona made her way to the kitchen to look for the tablets.

Williamson had made his way back into the apartment and waited in the kitchen out of Callie's sight. He had watched as Arizona had left the bedroom, annoyed Arizona was alive but he was happy when she had broken off from the rest of the group, he saw his chance.

As Arizona reached for the packet she suddenly blacked out. Williamson regained control of Arizona and started to look through some drawers.

"Babe, there not in the drawers I told you it's on the work top next to the kettle!"

He continued to rummage for what it was that he was looking for and grinned when he found it, moving around the kitchen island he kept his arms behind his back hiding what he found. As he continued back into the living space he came up behind Callie as he kept one eye on Tim as he brought the arm around Callie's neck in what Callie thought was a hug.

That's when Tim noticed that Arizona was looking straight at him and he realised what had happened and gave Callie a petrified look. Callie tensed up and then that's when she felt the knife at her throat.

"Shit, not how it was supposed to go!" Callie watched as Mark and Christina move toward her and then stopped when Williamson pushed against her neck with the knife drawing a slight line of blood.

"Keep coming and watch me slice and dice! How easy did you make this for me, I'm going to cut your fucking throat and then walk your blonde in front of a fucking car…that's how much you pissed me off, I can deal with not having your hearts in my collection cause your tainted, your hearts are black and full of evilness…you sluts. You deserve to have your throat slit I'm doing Gods' work here I'll rid the world of your kind of evil"

"Oh my god, you're a serial killer you have murdered what sixteen women and you say we're going to hell? You are insane no wonder your girlfriend fucked someone else." Callie knew that she was playing a dangerous game but she knew if she could keep Williamson's concentration on her then he wouldn't see Tim and Mark who were slowly positioning themselves behind Arizona.

"I understand that the only way you can get a woman's heart is to cut it out of her chest, because nobody would willingly give it to you." Callie was cut off when she felt him release her but before she could move away she felt the blow to her head which made her fall forward onto the floor. She had no time before she felt Arizona's weight on top of her. He had managed to turn her onto her back and effectively pin her arms underneath Arizona's knees.

"Guy's I need you to go know" Callie shouted at her friends.

"Tim, Cristina you go I'll stay with Cal and Arizona, no fighting Torres!" Mark was staying he would at least make sure that Callie got to say what she needed too. Tim and Christina left the apartment grudgingly but understood that they needed to be free of the spell so that they could get the Reaper here.

"What, are you finally realising that this is what must happen? You should have stayed out of my way!" Callie watched as Arizona raised the knife above her head ready to strike when Mark quickly knocked the knife from her hands.

"No worries I'll just strangle the life from you it's always been a favourite of mine. This time you can join your friends, I'm finished toying with you!" Callie started the Lord's Prayer as she felt Arizona's hands slowly begin to move to her neck and get tighter. As she got half way through she started to see confusion in her eye's as Williamson had started to lose control of the blonde.

"What are you mumbling bitch…it's no good, you will die this time?" Just as Williamson managed to squeeze Callie's throat with a bit more strength, Callie managed to finish the prayer remembering not to say Amen.

As she finished the last sentence Callie felt Arizona's body realise and slump on to her revealing a very confused Williamson. "What have you done?" Callie quickly pulled herself and Arizona away from the ghost who was still knelt in choking pose unable to move. Callie looked over to Mark who smiled "Yeah that really does work, awesome and frightening all rolled into one!" Mark laughed and then shouted on Tim and Christina.

Tim came in and looked over at Callie and his sister and couldn't stop the grin which appeared on his face as he watched Callie protectively hold Arizona in her arms. "Well, we have someone coming to take you to your very own room with a view, seems like you've pissed the boss man off and he doesn't like that."

Cristina moved over towards Mark and circled him as she sniggered, "Cal, she's up to something call off your Dog!" Cristina raised an eyebrow, she wasn't going to do anything but he'd just tempted her. Knowing that he couldn't move she started to flick his nose and proceeded to annoy him as she kept herself entertained.

"We just have to wait; he'll not be able to move until you say the Amen. It's amazing how many people say the Lord's prayer every day and by just not saying the Amen they can freeze their very own Ghostpicle." Tim smiled brightly as he watched Callie let go of Arizona and move over to Williamson, she got down to his level so she could stare him straight in the eyes.

"If I'm so wrong in god's eyes then why did his prayer stop your sorry ass?" And with that Callie smiled and backed up to wrap her fiancée in a hug.

* * *

><p>The lights began to flicker around the apartment Cristina halted in her torment of Mark and there was collective intake of breath as the lights sparked and everything went dark.<p>

"Callie, what the hell is going on, I'm the only one that can't see, remember?" Arizona spoke with fear in her voice. As the lights flickered back on that's when Callie saw the Dark cloaked figure come through the wall of her bedroom. Callie, Tim and Cristina all gasped when they saw the disfigured zombie looking thing under the hood of the cloak. "Guy's I can't see! Is that the Reaper? What does he look like come on, I'm stuck facing this way…is he like Skeletor, as a kid I always thought he'd look like Skeletor." Mark whined.

"Nope…definitely not Skeletor, there's more dripping and melting flesh." Callie looked as though she was going to barf.

"Oh hey, hi…I know arrrgghh, I'm not pretty but I still have feelings…so if you want me to go then…?" A pleasant sounding voice echoed around the room.

"Sorry we, we just weren't prepared. We're really sorry." Tim apologised.

"Nah don't worry it's a natural reaction, happens a lot…Well Mr Williamson you've been a tricky man to get a hold of and I have someone who has been really wanting to show you the benefits of following rules." For the first time Callie saw fear in the eyes of her tormentor.

"Well it's been a pleasure, but I'm a busy being so we appreciate the help in tracking this sucker down, let's go you have a one way ticket my man." And with that the Reaper placed his long boney hand on Williamson's head placing his fingers into his eye sockets; the screams that filled the air made everyone cover their ears except from Mark who was still frozen to the spot. The Reaper dragged the screaming man from the apartment as the lights flickered again.

"Is it over, Callie? Please let me move Callie, come on it's not funny!" Mark was pleaded with his friend.

Callie pulled Arizona from her chest and looked for the glowing number on hers, in seeing that there was nothing there Callie grabbed her lover back into her embrace and shouted "Amen, Amen, it's over…it's really over!" which released Mark she then began to sob as the emotion flooded her system, she clung to Arizona for dear life. They had stopped him, he couldn't hurt anyone else and hopefully the bastard would burn in hell.

* * *

><p>"So it's really over we can get on with our lives know?" Callie sat on the couch still she held onto Arizona, she was not letting her go. As she looked at Tim he smiled back at his sisters other half.<p>

"Yes, he's been taken care of and fate should go back to what was written, and can I just say Zona…I'm going to dance so hard at your wedding!" As Arizona heard her brother speak she couldn't hold her tears in anymore, she couldn't see him but just hearing his voice again just broke her.

"Ok so Mark, Cristina if you're ready to cross over now we can open the door for you?"

"Nope not going anywhere I think I'll stay and spread my wisdom! Just remember the next time you're awesome and don't know why…it was me." Cristina laughed when Callie gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Robbins, you're stuck with me…I think I could totally rock at playing cupid, well that and the horny little devil on your shoulder!" Mark wiggled his eyebrows at Callie which made her laugh as Arizona mumbled under her breath "even in death he's still getting in-between…Mark boundaries and you can do whatever you want." Mark smiled and went over to Arizona, he concentrated and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said "deal". Arizona smiled as she realised what had happened.

"The only time you get away with kissing me Sloan!"

Both Mark and Cristina looked at each other when they had the same thought and called out together "We call ghost parents!"

"I think you're more than qualified!" Callie giggled.

"Oh I can't wait till you have kids; they'll see us as long as we can keep them believing…I'm sooo doing a Fred, Zona!" Callie looked towards Arizona for understanding.

"Timothy Robbins do not even think about it there will be no Drop Dead Fred impression…uuhuh you will not be making mud pies with any of my children." Arizona told off Tim in the general direction his voice had come from.

"Ok well, children now that we've established that you will be staying for a while I'm setting some ground rules…Mark there will be no watching of the sexy times, when WE ask you to leave go with no fights, got it." Callie stared at her three friends, "and on that note, we're safe…my extremely hot sexy fiancée and I would like for you to leave cause I'm going to take her into that bedroom and have lots and lots of sex. We deserve it, and I need to show this woman just how much I can't live without her so vamoosh" Callie pulled a giggling Arizona to her feet and continued to the bedroom laughing as the 3 ghosts looked at each other and shrugged as the three spoke at the same time

"Are we gonna go to Limbo then!?" They watched as the bedroom door close on them and they smiled at each other before disappearing.


End file.
